MASS
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: A mass collection of Rin and Len one-shots with nearly every genre.
1. Because I Wanted to

_A/N: UPDATE: I had to change a few things because Cafechan has brought to my attention of my slight plagiarism. I'm sorry Cafechan, I did not realise I had done that and I hope you forgive me. Please PM me if you'd like additional changes to this story. Your story was much better anyway. -_-"_

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Vocaloid Miku would be dead, Gakupo would be a pedophile who wants to screw Len, Rin and Len would be together forever, and Spice would have ended with a spicy, graphic RinxLen lemon. XD

_Giri: Obligatory or friendship chocolates._

_Honmei: Chocolates to confess love or to show love._

* * *

><p>Len groaned loudly at his desk. He let his pencil plop to the floor; all too aware he'd need to pick it up in a matter of minutes. He sat at his low desk in the traditional male style of sitting in Japan on top of his yellow mini futon for sitting. In front of him was a half finished homework paper. He was much to stressed to finish the said paper now. It was White's Day soon, and he sworn the past years were'nt nearly as difficult. He racked his jam-packed brain for suggestions to fix his "problem".<p>

What was the mentioned problem you ask? Simple: Kagamine Rin, twin sister and crush.

Yeah, it was wrong, immoral, discusting; he'd heard it all. After about five years of liking, possibly _loving _her he didn't care any more. His motto? Screw society, I don't give a cookie.

It needed work indeed.

Sadly, the reason he was torn between at least fifty emotions was quite simple to the untrained eye. Rin had hugged him. Any guesses why this was a major threat to Len? No? Heres why:

_Whites Day is a Japanese, traditional holiday that is not celebrated by many. On Valentines day the females usually give gifts to the males. These gifts are clasified in two labels: Honmei and Giri*. On Whites Day the gift reciever must return something worth 3x as much._

In Len's eyes, one hug times two is a kiss. But times three is a full french kiss. Yupperz, Len is screwed.

Len decided to plan what he'd give the others to busy himself from thoughts of Rin.

Other girls had given Len honmei worthy gifts, but he had hundreds of die-hard fans so he only thought of the ones with the largest gifts. Patricia was an American fan girl who tackled about five dozen other girls to give him a five feet tall stack of homemade chocolate with flowers and a sappy poem describing her love for him.

Ew.

Since he had to give her three times what her gift was worth for White Day hers was rather easy. He'd sing for her at his tour coming up in January.

Tora had given him a banana flavored cake with large vase that had his name engraved on it along with the lyrics to every song he'd ever sang.

Boring.

He could simply give her a statue of himself in SPICE. Everyone would want that…_right?_

He gripped his head in frustration and grabbed his pencil he had once neglected. He had been sitting at his lone desk in the back wall of his room for at least two hours.

_How will she react...?_

He thought as he rubbed his temples. Maybe he could sleep on it? A glance at the calendar ruined that idea. March 13th, the day before White Day.

"Kuso." He groaned, slumping over.

Maybe he could hug her as well?

No, that ruined the whole purpose of White Day, to give three times more of a gift.

He could skip White Day for once? Besides, rarely anyone celebrated the new holiday.

No. He was a Japanese boy with pride and honor. He can't give up over one gift… or could he?

Len shook his head to rid of the tempting thoughts. He wasn't a boy he was a _man,_ no longer a shota. He gazed into the full-size mirror across the room.

Blonde, mini, pony-tail (Len: MAN-tail!)

No muscle whatsoever

pale, baby soft skin

Big, ocean blue eyes

Oh, who was he kidding! He WAS a shota! He face-desked in defeat. He just was going to have to man-up and kiss her, three times more. Which meant on with tongue.

Tongue on tongue contact.

His tounge's inside Rin's luscious, pink lips.

Len was never reckless but for once he thought he'd cross that bridge when he go to it. With that he went to rest after a long day of contemplation. White Day was a bitch to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Len awoke earlier than usual. But how could anyone sleep with Rin's lips in their future?<p>

After a long shower and extra mouthwash Len was changing. He'd normally dress in a random shirt and shorts but today called for something more _traditional_. He decided with a white button up shirt and white pants. He usually wore that every White Day, almost all celebrators did. He grabbed his bags and left his room.

Len was half way down stairs when he was suddenly tackled.

"Hey Len! Ya get me anything?" The squeaky girl voice said.

Tora.

Len smiled, obviously annoyed. "Of course, Tora." He rummaged through his bag until he found the item he was looking for. His statue from SPICE. It was a nuisance Master had given him after his first LIVE performance of the song.

"EEK!" She squealed snatching the mini statue up. "Thank you for the honmei gift~!" She jumped up and down enthusiastically. It was rare for anyone outside of the Vocaloid family to be in the house but White Day was an exception.

Len smiled slightly as she ran out of the house, cuddling her gift. One down, few more to go.

"So…Len," Patricia started, coming from the living room. "what did you get her?" She asked, obviously jealous. Len twitched in annoyance unknown to the girl. Patricia was pulling at a strand of her long blonde hair, seemingly angry. "Your gift is _special._" Len's confession caught the attention of the American. "Oh?" She whispered.

"Yep, but." He said slyly. "You'll have to wait extra long," She deflated instantly. "it's super special however." He finished smirking. She smiled and nodded. "I'll wait as long as I need to, my love!" And with that she contently left. "Hm, maybe she'll forget?" He said to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

Miku smiled when Len had came inside the kitchen. "Hello Len!" She said sweetly with a bow. Kaito, Luka, and Miku were all enjoying a meal Miku had just made. Chocolate waffles and fruit.

"Hi Miku." Len purposely slammed her gift on the table slightly. Miku hadn't even noticed. Rin and him had always hated the girl to no end, she was just... proper. She was always sweet as pocky no matter what though. She smiled at him when she received a card. She had made him homemade chocolate (he threw away) and he purposely made her gift less than she gave him.

"Thank you very much Len." She said nodding sincerely. "Yeah."

He walked around the table and handed Luka her white chocolates in return for her hug. Kaito obviously didn't give Len anything, there for he was ignored.

Len quickly retreated to find the others as he'd marked off his list inwardly. He caught up to Meiko just as Mikuo was handing her a flower bouquet. "Thank you for the sake Meiko, although I'm obviously only six-teen." Mikuo said as rudely as possible. "You'll thank me in five years!" She called to his retreating back.

Len tossed her a pack of the cheapest book he could find. "The Giver" was its title. She had given him a pack of gum. "Hn." He muttered as he left.

* * *

><p>After a few more trips he was with the only one gift left, the one he dreaded. The walk upstairs seemed to be shorter than usual and he soon found his self at her door. He hesitantly knocked after a few moments of metal break down.<p>

"Come in." A radiant voice answered.

Len slowly opened the door and slid into the room. He found Rin sitting in bed painting her toe nails the same color they always had painted theirs: golden yellow.

"What's up?" Rin said after a moment of silence. Len twitched nervously. "T-today's…white day." He replied in a near whisper.

Rin rolled her eyes and stroked another coat of polish on her big toe. "Thank you very much, Captain Obvious." She replied sarcastically at his dumb observation. Len would've came up with a comeback but he was much too scared.

"And on Valentine's day…you hugged me." Rin nodded nonchalantly. "Just hurry up and give me whatev-…" Rin was cut off with the feel of tender, soft lips on hers. She almost screamed but was calmed by his arms wrapped around her waist.

Rin finally gave in and kissed him back as Len made himself more comfortable on her bed. Then he had done something she definitely didn't expect, he licked her bottom lip.

Although this was Rin's first kiss she had heard that when someone licked someone's lip it usually meant "open your mouth".

Rin immediately panicked. _She didn't know how to French kiss! What to do, what to do?_

While Rin was panicking over French kissing Len was freaking out as well. She hadn't allowed him entrance. _Does she not like it? Was her gift really giri after all? _He thought. His questions were answered (or so he thought) when Rin pulled away.

Len was about to make an awkward apology when Rin beat him to it. "I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized near tears. "For what?" He murmured. Rin clutched her pillow and buried her face into it. "I…can't kiss." She whispered embarrassed. It didn't help when Len laughed.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Nee-chan, I never kissed anyone before either." He admitted, rubbing her hair affectionately. Rin poked her head up from the pillow. "Then why…" Then it dawned on her. She had hugged him on Valentine's Day. Which meant his kiss was for White Day. Which meant he was obligated to.

"And, I'm sorry about Valentine's Day." She added.

"Eh?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I kind of…_forced _you to kiss me like that." Rin explained.

Len lightly kissed her lips. "No, I _wanted _to kiss you like that."

Before she could utter a protest he began to kiss her again, but this time neither of them cared if they couldn't kiss very well. They'd teach each other, _over and over again._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok! First chapter finished. I'm over flowing with ideas now. XD_

_~*Please Review*~_


	2. SHUT UP RIN!

_A/N: Since I've finished "10 Things…" I realized I don't have an excuse for not updating in a while. Inspired from so many fics like this._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't have anything but my 6 year old computer and my creativity (*cough*notreally*cough*)

* * *

><p><strong>SHUT UP RIN!<strong>

"Miku this, Miku that, Miku, Miku, MIKU!" Rin screamed. Everyone around her and the unfortunate brother next to her stared but she kept walking speedily through the busy streets of Tokyo. The shopping bags in Rin's arms were undoubtedly being suffocated from Rin's death grip, along with the said brother's hand. "I am sick and tired of Miku's unearned fame. _I _have worked my butt off doing stupid errands and singing retarded songs and what happens? She just flips her overly-long, stupid, teal pigtails at Master and she is the biggest star." Rin continued, fuming. "Rin-cha-" Len was about to reason with the blonde but she just ignored him and continued her threats. "I should cut those stupid masses of hair off her head until she's bald. No. I should _kill _her." Rin began to smirk and laugh evilly.

Passersby began to slowly make way for the two blondes out of fear.

"Rin, I really think-"

"Or maybe I could make her suffer. I could hang her, no, _cut her_. Yes, cut her into tiny, Miku chops. But keep her alive somehow and feed them to her as her only meal. If she gets thirsty I'll force her to drink her own blood from a dog dish!" Rin's smirk grew as she imagined every detail of the graphic events.

Len, being with her constantly, was used to her sadistic nonsense. Therefore, he did not feel the need to hide for the rest of his teenage life. The crowds around them on the other hand began to quickly side-step the two and avoid any way of drawing the girl's attention.

"That's a bit much don't you thi-"

"Or I could run over her with my roda rora slowly, hearing her screams of pain and pleads of mercy!"

Once again, ignored.

Len's eye twitched, a small habit he had when he was annoyed. She could talk for hours without a single period or comma in between her words but he couldn't utter a word and was expected to listen. Mikuo always teased him for being "easy to manipulate" and depending on Rin all the time but he always dismissed it. _'Could Mikuo be right?' _He thought.

Len glanced over at Rin to see her still blabbing about Miku and plots to kill her. _'I…think so.' _

* * *

><p>Rin was dumbfounded when Len suddenly stopped walking and pulled her back. Rin stared at him wide-eyed. His bangs that weren't messy for once were covering his eyes. "Len, what're y-"<p>

Rin's eyes widened and she instantly dropped her bags when she felt softness on her lips. Rin was sure her face was on fire when he had wrapped his slender arms around her petite waist. Rin hesitantly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Rin felt slightly disappointed when Len suddenly pulled away but she quickly caught herself, emotionally of course.

"Wh-why did you…?" Rin trailed off feeling slightly dizzy.

Len smirked with a hint of seriousness. "You just need to shut up sometimes, Rin."

Rin had the strangest urge to talk even more.

* * *

><p><em>~*Review Button Below, Feel Free to Tickle Him*~<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Too Late

_A/N: Angst/semi-onesided romance. My first angst. :O _

_Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy lately. :/_

_Let's see how bad I messed this up._

**DISCLAIMED. **

* * *

><p>(FOR MATURE AUDIENCES)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Too Late<em>**

Sweet, melodic giggles filled the crisp spring air. The grasses and vegetation seemed more luscious and green than usual and the sky was a perfect light blue with bits of unimportant white puff ball clouds. The sweet melody of happy bird's calls filled the air. Everything was perfect.

FALSE.

Rin was not "perfect" or anywhere near "happy".

Her heart ached, her head panged and her eyes stung. Len and Neru were sitting by an old sakura tree laughing carelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN POV<strong>

He's with HER again. It makes me sick.

She is obviously cheating on him with at least five different men yet he still pretends he doesn't notice and smiles at her.

He glances my way and I easily crack a fake smile. He smiles back and my heart beat increases tenfold. Then he goes back to HER…

I don't like speaking her name, it's like poison. She _is _poison, killing my slowly and she will eventually do the same to Len. They don't notice when a tear slips down my cheek or when one tear becomes two. Maybe they don't _care_. She shouldn't care; she has him on a leash by his will.

I didn't notice how hard I was gripping onto my glass until it shattered. They stopped talking and stared at me… well Len stared but she _glared. _'_Do you think I'm stealing your sweet boyfriend away?' _I catch myself wanting to say. Len is the first to react.

"Are you ok Rin? You seem…_off_." He asks carefully. _Off? _You mean not talkative, annoying, pretty and vicious like your _girlfriend_? Than yes, I'm _way _off. I'm on a whole new fucking planet!

I just nod and drop the broken shards of glass on the picnic blanket. "I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to head home." I say monotonously. I can see her smirking behind Len's back and I feel like slapping it off of her. I quickly gather my purse and stand but Len stands as well and grips my arm. "I'll come with you." He suggests. He seems genuinely worried and I probably would have smiled if it weren't for the knock-off bitch behind him.

I just shake my head and pull myself from his grip. "No, you're busy," I gesture towards HER. I still don't want to speak her name. "Besides I'm just a little sleepy." I lie. A little _sleepy? _I WISH I was just a little _sleepy_. But no, I'm _heartbroken_. And he doesn't even know it. He seems hesitant but eventually relaxes. "O-ok." He finally replies. "Just call me if you need anything." I fake smile because he AT LEAST deserves that much. But I know he'll be with HER and not answer his phone because they were "talking".

I turn around at the same time he sits down and take my first steps. "I love you." He calls after me. Then the tears slipped. I couldn't control my tears, my feet, anything. I was still weak. I couldn't reply because I knew I would sound choked up from my sobs, so I just fast walk to our house. _I love you_. He had said, but I knew how he meant it and THAT hurt the most.

* * *

><p>I struggled to fit the house key in the doorknob and I kept crying. After about five seconds I just stopped.<p>

I just…_stopped. _Everything stopped.

I dropped to the ground, wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head. I didn't know how long I was there sobbing but I could now feel hard rain-pellets hit my back. I could feel a flash of light shine nearby and I soon heard the crackle of thunder. I didn't stand up and go inside because I didn't deserve to go inside. I didn't deserve a home, I didn't deserve Len, I didn't deserve _life_.

That's when my mind finally snapped in place. That's when everything finally made sense. That's when I made a decision. I did stand up and I did go inside after all, because I could finally make things right. I scurried through the living room and dining room to the kitchen. I carefully selected the knife I thought was the prettiest and headed upstairs to me and Len's room.

I sat in a corner on the floor and began to remove my sweater. It was warm and spring but I had to wear sweaters and jackets to hide my scars. I sighed and winced as I slid the knife down my wrist. It felt so relieving and I began smiling. It wasn't a real smile though, I haven't REALLY smiled since Len started dating HER. I slice a bit harder at the thought of her name.

But my wrists weren't what I wanted to cut. I slowly slid the knife to my neck and inhaled. I don't want to think. Thinking leads to changing your mind and I definitely don't want that. I force the knife to slice my flesh and I can feel the blood trickling down. I can't hear, I can't feel, I can't think. I can only cut. "RIN!" I scream as the knife is forced out of my hands and on to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Rin holding a knife to her throat and bleeding. She screams as I pull the knife out of her hands and to the ground. She stared at me wide-eyed, and I stared back. We both leaned it. It was involuntary, yet I feel like it was meant to happen. Our lips lightly grazed each other and…

BANG

...

Silence.

...

I apparently hadn't noticed when Neru followed me home.

Nor did I notice she had been carrying a firearm.

"Len-kun, what was she doing to you?" Neru gasped, faking innocence.

I stared as Rin's half lidded eyes and the blood seeping through her head, along with the splatter of her brains on the wall behind her. Her blood stained my hands -still holding hers- and I stayed still.

"I was trying to save you Lenny-poo." Neru justified, obviously lying. She pulled me into an embrace but I didn't respond.

Time was lost.

Rin's life was lost.

All because of my girlfriend, Neru.

No.

It was _my_ fault. I should have noticed Rin's depression and love for me. But I didn't. Maybe it was both of our faults?

I smiled as I slid the knife out of her view. She still said words of "comfort" and justification, but I was too anxious to listen.

Maybe we could find out?

I slipped the knife behind her and reached for the discarded gun on the floor.

_Whoever's fault it was goes to hell._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, my sad attempt at angst. I made everyone emo and the girl I'm cosplaying as a fucked up killer bitch. T_T_

_~*Review*~_


	4. His Kiss is on My List

**His Kiss is on My List**

Rin knew Len had a name for every kiss, because he gave a certain kiss to everyone. He often kissed girls like Neru and Miku on the head; he said it was to show familiarity.

He kissed girls like Teto on the cheek. That one was a greeting and "liking as a friend".

He kissed girls like Yuuki on the forehead. It was a fondness for a child.

But there was something Rin didn't quite understand…

"-so of course Mikuo would get jelly*, ya know?" Len had finished with a grin. I only nodded and smiled because I really was not paying any attention to what he had just said. I was too occupied with my own thoughts. Len had started kissing a lot lately…

It had started two years ago, after his soccer game. Len's team had won because of his last goal and was overly excited. He was loudly screaming when he ran over to me. I loved that he did that… the going to me first, not the screaming his head off part. I didn't have any interest in sports outside of my volleyball games since I was only twelve. But I came along anyway because I knew he loved soccer.

"Rinny-chan did you see that? That was my best game like, EVER!" I smiled encouragingly and hugged him. He smelled like sweat, excitement and grass, but I didn't care. "I know, you were awesome." I finally let go. He nodded vigorously and grabbed my shoulders, quickly leaning in to kiss me on the mouth. I blushed at the experience of my first kiss. I had liked Len since we were nine but I felt very uncomfortable.

"Let's go get Victory Cake!" He pulled my arm as he ran to the table of foods.

Oddly, the rest of the day went normal. It was only next month when things got REALLY strange. By then, Len had started kissing me on the lips as a regular basis and people began to call us the "benefriends", friends with benefits who screw each other like coughfuckbuddiescough!

ANYWAY—On the day of our graduation from sixth grade, Len had kissed Teto on the cheek. Everyone was wide-eyed and Teto looked extremely shocked but Len didn't seem to notice. A few weeks later Len kissed Neru on the head and the almost every female in our class was kissed by him regularly.

Soon people just forgot it was a unordinary thing and didn't give a second glance. But I still heated up when he kissed me softly every day.

"Hey? Rin, are you listening?" He asked with concern as he stepped ahead of me to see my face. "O-oh yeah, j-just fine!" I sputtered. He looked a bit hesitant. "Are you sure?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Uh, okay." He finally muttered. "So how about a banana split?" He asked while taking my hand. "Only if you're buying!" I joked, running ahead of him to the ice-cream parlor, giggling. "Hey, no fair!" He laughed, following.

We both stepped in at the same time, out of breath. The jingling of the bells on the door informed the owner of a new customer. "Welcome to Benny's ice-cre... Oh, it's only you two." Len and I walked to the counter. "Hey, what does THAT mean?" I accused, jokingly crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled heartily. "However you take it babe." I giggled at the name and Len smiled warmly.

"The usual?" Benny asked knowingly, already preparing a glass dish. "Yup!" Len nodded and guided me to a stool at the counter. _Such a gentleman. _I thought as he helped me sit. He sat himself just as Benny was scooping the vanilla ice-cream. "So how ya two been?" He asked in a friendly tone.

Len answered for us. "The usual, Rin being a bossy bitch and me being incredibly awesome." "Hey!" I shouted, whacking him in the arm. He laughed and tried to block from my second attack. "Hey, I was just joking!" Benny laughed as he set two bowls of ice-cream in front of us. Len nearly drooled when he saw his Banana Split and I smiled as I saw my Orange Blast. Len took a happy bite and his eyes lit up. "Mmm, scrumptious as usual Ben!" Len cheered. I nodded quickly.

"Good, that'll be the last 'cream I make." He said smiling sadly. Len and I nearly fell out of our seats. "Vhut!" We said, mouths full. "Wh-why?" I sputtered after swallowing. He sighed deeply and leaned tiredly against the counter. "Haven't gotten enough customers. I'm getting too old to work anymore. My retirement is long overdue." "But Benny, you make the best ice-cream in town!" Len whined. Benny smiled again and ruffled Len's hair. "You kids are damn straight!" He laughed hollowly and looked at the picture of him and his family at the opening of his business with useless hope.

"It's been a good run, thirty years, but I'm just an old man in this fast paced world." He looked at us with a smile. "You two need to replace me. I've lived my years and now I want you to live yours." He turned around and picked up a box with a velvety ribbon on it. He handed it to me much to my surprise. I hesitantly, but neatly, opened the box. I gasped as I saw the silver chain with a small, red heart on it. "B-Benny…?" I whispered. He smiled. "I gave it to my wife the day before she died." He said with a distant look in his eyes. "I appreciate all you two have done for me so I'll do something for you." He reached over and took the chain from the box to hand it to Len.

"You two are the perfect couple, so young and in love. I want this to tie the bond between you." My heart stopped for a full minute and my breath hitched. M-me and Len?... I could feel immense heat on my cheeks. Benny guided Len's hands with the necklace to my neck. "B-but, we aren't d-dating!" I protested. Benny looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "But I always see y'all kissing." I shook my head vigorously. "He does that to everyone." I failed to notice Len's smirk as he turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. This kiss was longer than usual and filled with passion, but still gentle. He pulled back I stared at him wide-eyed as he smiled.

"I never told you what a kiss on the lips meant," He whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear.

I could feel him locking on the chain around my neck.

"It means: I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: :D I personally think this was too play like because all the talking._


	5. Len's Virginity! :O

_A/N: Finally, an update on MASS. XD_

_I recommend reading my story: "Rin's Mitarashi Dango REVENGE!" before this one. It will make more sense if you do._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Virgin-Mobile (nor do I use that company) or Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Len's Virginity! :O<em>**

**_..._**

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Rin skipped around the kitchen, examining various food items and such. She would pick up a glass jar of sugar, hold it for a while, and abandon it to look for her next victim of interest. It wasn't everyday Rin was allowed in the kitchen. After Rin's Mitarashi Dango's had put Len in the hospital for two weeks (AN: Read my story: Rin's Mitarashi Dango REVENGE! to get it. XD) she was rarely allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Luckily for her, Len had forgiven Rin and decided to let her help him cook.

Len would be making the easiest thing he could think of: cookies. Len wasn't a big cookie-fan but he'd make anything to keep Rin from "accidently" poisoning him again.

"RiRi-chan, can you get me some milk." Len ordered. Rin nodded, even though he was busy chopping chocolate, and handed him the jug from the fridge. Len checked the container to make sure it was milk and not apple cider or something else absurd. Sure enough, it was plain white milk. Rin watched her brother skillfully chop the chocolate slab into little chunks of chips. She never knew he could cook…

"Damn it!" Len hissed as he cut himself on the knife.

And she was corrected.

Len placed a cloth over his barely bleeding finger and cursed at the knife under his breath. Rin took the opportunity in front of her with both hands. "Should I cut it?" Rin asked "innocently". Len hesitantly nodded and switched places with his look-alike. "Be careful Rinny." Rin nodded and began cutting the chocolate as he had done… but better. Once she had finished cutting she looked up at Len expectantly. "I'll do the rest." Len said, rushing to get a bowl and sugar. Rin pouted slightly but decided to continue her kitchen exploration.

…

Len was halfway down with stirring the batter when Rin suddenly tugged at his shirt. He looked at her quizzically. "Lenny, what's a virgin?"

Len coughed loudly and accidently dropped the bowl. "R-Rin, where did y-you hear th-that?" Len stuttered, face turning completely red. He awkwardly picked up the bowl and started to clean the floor with a wet towel. Rin tilted her head to the side. Len's sudden embarrassment seemed to amuse her.

"Well almost everything is a virgin." Rin explained.

"Except the slut Miku *cough*" Len muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Rin raised an eyebrow but continued her speech. "There's Virgin-Mobile, extra virgin olive oil, even property virgins." Rin nodded to herself in agreement and Len let out a sigh of relief. She didn't mean _that _virgin.

"Those virgins have different meanings. Extra virgin olive oil is just a grade of olive oil, a really good one many people think. Virgin-Mobile is just a phone company," Rin rolled her eyes. '_No shit Sherlock', _she thought. "And property virgins are just people who've never bought a property before." Len finished cleaning by the time he'd finished explaining.

"But, why does Mikuo laugh at you all the time and call you a virgin?"

Len almost dropped the bowl again. He wondered how a fourteen year old girl could be that innocent.

"We'll talk about it later."

Rin nodded and continued searching through the kitchen, but with a smirk this time.

'_Mission: Embarrass Len, complete.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: HAPPY UNOFFICIAL VIRGIN DAY! XD_

_I can't help making Rin always torment Len, it's a natural attraction. :)_

_Review if You're a Virgin!_

_Even if you aren't I don't mind. XP_


	6. Obama Bin Laden?

_A/N: Yes, this is very late because he died on like the 1__st__, but pretend it was recent. XD If it sounds like it, in no way did I intend to make Osama Bin Laden's terrorist attacks unimportant or "humorous". God bless the thousands of people who have lost their lives in 9/11. They will never be forgotten._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid or anything else except this plot and story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obama Bin Laden?<strong>_

_**...**_

The Vocaloid "family" was comfortable watching TV in their living room… well comfortable if you consider Meiko drunk and choking Kaito with his scarf while Neru's textng nonstop and flirting with Mikuo every chance she gets, then yes. They were comfortable. "Osama Bin Laden has been confirmed dead." The news reporter said on television.

The room instantly went silent before bursting into cheers. Even Neru stopped texting (a rare event) to clap happily.

"Yes!"

"I can't believe he's finally dead, I'm so happy!"

"I gotta text Miki about this!"

"We should celebrate with ice-cream!"

"Shuttup Kaitooooo~!"

"Ow, Meiko stop!"

"Yay!"

"Woo!"

"YEAH!-…who's Obama?"

Everyone stared at Len incredulously. Len shyly looked around the room. "You mean Osama? How do you not know who Osama is?" Mikuo shouted. Luka nodded in agreement. "He's like the most wanted man on the planet; he's on the American FBI." Luka informed with pure shock on her face. Len shrugged sheepishly. "So, what's so special about 'em?"

Neru gasped dramatically, earning an annoyed glare from Mikuo. "He's the dude who started 9/11, and killed over ten thousand people." Len tapped his chin with his finger. "Doesn't ring a bell." Teto and Yuuki face-palmed. Rin sighed.

"You are an idiot." Rin announced.

"But…I'm _your _idiot?" Len half-asked. Rin smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you're my idiot."

"D'aw~!" Miku cooed. She was rewarded with a shoe to the face.

"And in tonight's report we will talk about Michael Jackson's burial." The news lady finished.

"Who's that?"

Rin groaned and face-palmed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is how I acted when the news came on about Osama Bin Laden. XD My parents were like "You don't know who Osama is!"._

_I don't know why but lately I've liked torturing Len and making Len stupid. XD_


	7. Misunderstandings

_A/N: zOMG, she hasn't forgotten she has this story! –Insert applause here-_

**DISCLAIMER: **Blah, blah, blah, I cry dramatically, blah, Crypton doesn't sue me, blah, blah, blah, no one even reads these anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misunderstandings<strong>_

…

Luka didn't question it when she heard moaning from the Kagamine twins' room. Nor did she bother them when she heard a squeal. She did, however, draw her line when Rin began screaming REALLY loud. Luka quickly rushed upstairs to make sure Len hadn't raped Rin or anything. Meiko, being nosy as she was, decided to follow the pinkette to the twins' door.

"Len stop, it's too big!" That was obviously Rin.

"Stop squirming so much, you'll make it harder." And of course, Len.

"Ah, Len!"

"Kami Rin, you're so tight, it's annoying when I'm sticking it in through."

"Ew, it's leaking!"

"Uh, I don't think it's supposed to do that…Rin don't freak, but it's stuck."

"… HOW DOES IT GET STUCK!"

"I dunno, you're too tight and it just…stuck!"

"It's leaking more, get it out!"

Luka finally came to her senses and slammed their bedroom door open, Meiko following closely.

"WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" Meiko shouted.

Rin and Len looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Fixing…Rin's hair…" Len whispered.

The Kagamine's were sitting on their bed, Rin sitting in Len's lap. In his hand was Rin's signature white bow and a mass (_A/N: YEAH, I used the story name! *shot* Lol, I accidently wrote "shit" first. XD *Shot twice*) _collection of hairspray bottles and various cans of gel. Rin's hair was pulled into a tight bun and drenched in hairspray, some of it dripping down her face and neck, while Len's hand was clutching the white bow stuck in her hair.

"…"

"…"

Meiko and Luka slowly, and awkwardly, walked out of the room, closed the door, and went down the stairs. _Nothing ever happened._

"What was their problem?" Rin finally said.

Len shrugged and continued to tug the bow out of the girl's hair.

"OUCH, be gentle!"

"Oh suck it up and take it like a man."

"Shut up, Len!

…

Ah, too rough, take it out!"

"Your screams are hurting my ears Rin!"

"Ah!"

"Ugh, I am NEVER doing your hair again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Uh, my excuse for writing this? …I wanted to update today? *shot multiple times for producing such worthless crap*_


	8. Teletubbies! Age 5

**AGE 5**

_Teletubby Calling…_

…

"Hey Rin?"

Said girl turned around to her older, five year old brother. He was sitting on the floor on his knees and was clutching a glass of milk and pocky. In front of him was the television, tuned to an episode of the Teletubbies.

"Hm?" She replied in mild attention.

"Do you think the Teletubbies are really alien telephones? It's pretty suspicious, you know?"

"…"

"?"

"I think you've had enough sugar for today." Len whined as his sister snatched the banana pocky box from him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: NO PLOT, WRYYYYYYY~! I know you're probably like "WTF? That's it!". I just want you to know…I'm laughing at your despair right now. :3 _

_But I will update something soon… maybe. XD_

_I just love messin' with ya'll. ^-^ Having update sprees one day and zero updates for the next month~ XD_


	9. I'm Late Forgive me

_A/N: A REAL plot this time… Just a warning, I switch POVs a lot and go from first person it second…_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any songs mentioned, or Vocaloid, or the PV plot used.

* * *

><p>G<p>

**Rated:** T

**Description:** Rin Honda, a twenty year old woman engaged to Len Kagamine. He left her in the middle of the night for unknown reasons, refusing to call her. Rin doesn't know how much more she can go on without him but she doesn't even know half of the reason Len left. It's pretty tough being diagnosed with leukemia and needing a sergery destinied to fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Honda POV:<strong>

I smile to myself as I walk through the cold, busy streets of Tokyo, wearing that green jacket he bought me. He's always so kind to me, I am so lucky to have someone like him. He's perfect, ya know? I could see the trains flying past, and hear the chatter of business men and long-time friends. It's somewhat relaxing to be surrounded by so many different people. Everyone, no matter what color, age, name, race, or personality, is the same. We're all united, I guess.

* * *

><p>I sigh in content as I open the door to our apartment. Len had proposed to me a few weeks ago but we'd already been living together for months. I wasted no time flopping into the couch and taking off my boots. I shrugged out of my jacket and aimlessly tossed it on the table. I'd been out all day, could I really be blamed? Len would probably clean it up later, he cleans everything. Such a neat freak. But I love Len Kagamine, and one day I'll be Mrs. Kagamine. A better name than Rin Honda…<p>

The front door opened just as I'd finished that thought. I looked up to see Len closed the door behind him. He looked deep in thought, somewhat troubled before he noticed me. "Oh, hey Rinny. How was your day?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush from spreading across my cheeks like wildfire. "Okay, did something…_happen_?" I asked unsure. Len quickly shook his head and walked towards our bedroom. "Nothing much…" His reply sounded strained, like a lie he didn't want to tell. I yawned with a stretch of my arms. I'll ask him about it in the morning; I thought as I got up and followed Len to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I'd had a sudden feeling of fright and woke up. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light. It was a full moon, so luckily there was enough light to see properly. The street was still quietly buzzing with bright lights against the star speckled sky. It was oddly cool tonight. I looked to my right. Len wasn't there anymore. I quickly sat up in alarm. Len shouldn't have left, he didn't mention anything to me tonight. I suddenly spotted a folded note on the pillow. I picked it up and my eyes widened when I read it. I read it at least three more times before I felt hot water slide down my cheek.<p>

I reached up to touch my cheeks. Tears.

I never cry…

I set down the note written in small letters and head out of the room, leaving my jacket and the paper that read:

Bye-Bye

* * *

><p>I walked around, disorientated. Why am I even here? He didn't tell me where he was going, I have no hopes of finding him unless pure miracle. I slipped down a corner into an alleyway. It looked as if it was abandoned for years. I felt my legs wobble uneasily before I suddenly fell on a wooden bench against one of the walls. My vision blurred. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I sobbed quietly.<p>

I can't stop trembling, I don't know where you ran off to, but you said you really do love me but… but I want to believe you but… now it's so hard. Would I be relieved of this pain if I don't believe you? I…don't know anymore…

It's been three weeks and I want to know if you miss me? I'm still waiting for you to call. I still cry every night and I've starting writing how much I miss you. I have you're number and I could easily call you but I can't. I don't want to know if you've already forgotten me. I don't want to know that your with someone else. I don't want to know you won't stop to remember me. Every day I say I'll call you but when I look at my cell phone all I see is forgotten memories. Do you even love me anymore? I can't even answer that fully. You're probably happier with someone better, but if I love you that's all I'd want right? You happy. Then why does it make my chest ache and my breath quicken? That is why I cannot bring myself to call you.

I don't know _where_ you are, _who_ you're with, _what_ you're doing or _how _you're doing but please…please, please, _please_…be okay. Then, maybe I'll feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Len Kagamine POV:<strong>

I've missed you every since I've left. I promise it was a good intention, so please don't be mad. I wrote a note, but I couldn't write too much or I know I wouldn't be able to leave. I'm so weak, I'd say you deserve better but I'm too selfish for that.

How've you been? That was one of the things I didn't call to ask you, please forgive me. If you knew, I'm sure you'd understand. But what I did is still unforgiveable, right? …I'm scared to know the answer. I'm so weak.

I regret it now. I wish I didn't leave you like that. Are we still engaged? Do you still want to marry someone as weak and selfish as me? If not, just be happy with someone better, 'kay?

I never told you why, have I? I guess I should.

The day I left I had went to the doctor, I felt light headed and I hadn't been able to eat for days. I know I've eaten with you everyday but I just didn't want you to worry. I ended up throwing it back up every time you left.

A nurse took a blood sample and asked me many questions. Most seemed unnecessary, but I'm not a doctor, I wouldn't know. The results came back in a few hours and a doctor had spoken to me. He asked me a few things but he seemed a bit serious and let-down. He then told me I have Leukemia.

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since I left and it's eaten my heart and soul slowly. I feel hollow without you. I know, I'm corny and cheesy but I really do miss you. I can't talk to you yet, though. The doctor had said I needed surgery or I'd die in less than week that day he diagnosed me. He was emotionless when he'd told me the success rate is less than 30% and he'd never had a patient survive for more than an hour. The first thing I thought of was you.<p>

If I can't live to take care of you, I should leave you before its too late, right? I don't want to burden you of my silly problems. If you fell in love with someone else, you don't have to cry alone. You'll forget about me, you probably already did.

I know I'll break and shatter if I find out you're already in love with another. I know I'll have nothing without you, and I know I love you more than life itself. That is why I cannot bring myself to call you.

I just want you to be happy, I love you that much…I am a fool, I'm sorry.

Surgery preparations start in less than an hour, not much time.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sitting on a bench on a busy sidewalk looking for you. I have no idea where you are, I don't even know if you'll be on this street today. I'm too hopeful, aren't I? Unrealistic is what you called it? Yes, I'm unrealistically deep in love with you.<p>

I flip my orange phone open; I bought it to match your yellow one a few months ago. It's 7:46PM. You're always first on my contact list.

I select your name and smile at your picture. I almost forgot how beautiful you look. I just stare; I can't bring myself to push "SEND". So weak… Do you even remember me by now? Do you love someone else by now? I look up as a man drops his suitcase. I spot the color green. I instantly recognize it, the jacket I bought you. I just stare at the miracle of you being there.

_If you still love me…_

I smile to myself at the golden ring on your left hand.

_I'll call you._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Honda POV<strong>

I can't take it! I hav:en't seen you in almost a whole month and… I just need to know why. Why don't you call me yet? Please, tell me if I ever talk to you again! Maybe It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind? Or because I'm too restless and loud? Or maybe my language is too unrefined? I get jealous and too damn proud I don't act maturely enough I know that I'm not tall enough…Maybe my body's not sexy enough? Or, or maybe my hair color's not good enough? Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control? Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!

I hear my cell phone ring and I flip it open. It's probably Miku-nee. I blink as I read the caller ID. I reread it, I must be delirious. I slowly press the "SEND" button and hesitantly raise it to my ear. "H-Hello?" It sounds nervous and croaky. I gasp when I feel tightness around my shoulders. My cell phone drops to the ground with a clank.

"I'm late. Forgive me."

I feel the tears rush down as I turn around, smiling for the first time in a month.

* * *

><p>"A robot made by a lonely scientist<p>

The result could only be called

A 'miracle'"

I quickly picked up my cell phone, laying the pink roses in my hand down in the process. I had bought them for Len… if the surgery went well. I felt a tinge of pain at the thoughts. I pressed "SEND". "Hello?" I answered.

I heard a familiar chuckle.

"I missed you, Mrs. Kagamine."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had to watch the video multiple times and it hurt, really bad._

_Here are the original lyrics:_

_Going into town on a cold and busy day  
>With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me<br>And I don't know where you said you went off to  
>I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you<em>

_"You should know that I do really love you."  
>That's what you said, that's what you said<br>I want to believe you, but it's hard to do  
>Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?<em>

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me?  
>You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call<br>I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me  
>That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call<em>

_Then you came around and you stood in front of me  
>Said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I made you have to wait."<br>But you know that I won't forgive this refrain  
>'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again.<em>

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me?  
>You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call<br>If you no longer have feelings left for me  
>I wish you'd tell me why if you recall<em>

_But maybe  
>It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?<br>Or because I'm too restless and loud?  
>Or maybe my language is too unrefined?<br>I get jealous and too damn proud_

_I don't act maturely enough  
>I know that I'm not tall enough<br>Maybe my body's not sexy enough?  
>Or maybe my hair color's not good enough?<br>Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control?  
>Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!<em>

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me?  
>You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call<br>I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me  
>That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call...<br>_


	10. How to Break the Habit

**Rated: **M for Mature...no lemons you pervs! XD

**Genre: **Angst/Romance...Gee, where have you seen THAT today?

**Description: **How do you break the habit of loving your twin brother? Rin found it's easier than she thought, the blood stains on the carpet, however, won't be such an easy fix...

**Song: **Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

**NO YANDERE PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to Break the Habit of loving him<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p>Memories consume<br>Like opening the wound  
>I'm picking me apart again<p>

I sighed at the relaxing feeling of the bath water. After six hours of school, baths are the best invention EVER. I scowled thinking of school. Miku and her clique are constantly plotting against me. I'm officially tired of it. They're constantly spreading rumors about me and other girls.

You all assume  
>I'm safe here in my room<br>Unless I try to start again

Just last week Miku had the nerve to say I'm the drama queen! That girl is a walking Jersey Shore episode. I shivered at the name. I absolutely HATE that show with a passion. OMG SNOOKI GOT PUNCHED! That's all I heard for a _month. _I can't believe Miku would even think that up in her little, selfish mind. She says I'm just seeking attention; my attempted suicide was just an excuse for attention because of Len. Len is my twin brother; I have a major crush on and Miku's newest attraction.

I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<p>

I really want to kill that girl… But then she'd probably say I just wanted to fight her and make a huge deal about it. Psh, I could easily beat her sorry-teal-ass in a fight. She probably hasn't even had a real fight before. Those girly slaps and hair pulls don't count.

I sighed and leaned deeper in the bath water.

I don't want to fight, or be disobedient it just happens. It's like some cruel force forces me into those types of things.

'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<p>

Yeah, I always say a bunch of junk about Miku and how she has NO right to utter a word about my life. And it's TRUE, but I know I don't fully understand myself either. I'm in love with my own twin brother, there has to be something messed up in my head. That doesn't mean Miku and her lil' bitches can just go running their glossed lips about me!

I didn't realize when I'd started clenching the sides of the tub but I realized my grip was even tighter. I feel as if my fingers will break.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream.<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean.<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright.<p>

My grip tightens further at later thoughts. "You don't even know the first thing about life, _Rin." _Miku's venomous voice echoes inside my head. "You have no idea how unattractive you are, Rin. Always wearing that _hideous_ black." I scream and clutch my head, trying to rid of the voices swirling inside my head. "No one is ever going to like you if you keep looking like that! I mean, you're hair is so short and uneven, did you cut it with a machete after you slit your emo wrists?" I could feel my scalp begin to burn as I ripped part of my hair out. "Eh, who did your tan today, Rin? A zombie?" Miku's laugh echoed through my mind.

What the hell is happening to me? I was fine before… "Oh Riiiin~, did you hear? Miku asked Len out today. Ya know what he said, you little incestuous devil?" I numbly reached for my razor I always kept in the shower on instinct. "OMG RIN, you like your own BROTHER?" STOP TALKING! "Damn Rin, you're pretty desperate." SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! "Why don't you just masturbate? It's exactly the same as Len, _exactly. _Haha~!" I clench my teeth as I feel the blade slid across my soaked arm.

So I'm breaking the habit,  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight

"You're going to hell, Rin."

I watched the blood flow around, mixing in the sudsy water. I groaned at the pain but I couldn't stop.

"So…do you wish you were a boy and Len is like your dream body or something?"

So…much blood…

"RIN, THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

I don't bother to dry off of rinse off the blood as I get out of the now red water.

Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again

I lock the door to our (Len and I) room. I search my room for the black jeans I wore today. I scramble to pull the pockets out, coming across a needle. I quickly sat in a corner of the room and removed the cap of the needle.

I hurt much more  
>Than anytime before<br>I had no options left again

"Are you serious? Ew, she's disgusting!"

"I could never even THINK of my brother like that!"

"She just wants attention, such a whore."

I tap the bubbles out of the clear liquid and wipe the blood from my left arm.

I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one that falls<p>

"_Rin, you're my closest and only friend. Don't use this until you're positive it's time. It hurts, but it could get worse… trust me."_

I close my eyes, instantly seeing Luka's face before she handed me the needle. It fades to Miku's smirk.

"You know Len is mine. You're his SISTER for god's sake. Oh yeah, you're an atheist. Well I hope you enjoy hell while Len and I are playing the harps from above. I'm sure he'll forget about you soon, after you commit suicide and all. Of course, just for the thirty seconds of fame on the news. 'Incestuorous teen kills herself for the spotlight', nice ring to it, right?"

I scowl at the memory.

I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<p>

I swallow hard and push the needle slowly into my arm. I feel the sharp pain rip through my muscle, almost at the bone. I inject it without hesitation.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>to show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<p>

I feel my heartbeat instantly accelerate as I pull the needle out. I wince at a particular spot it hit. I toss the needle aside, blood droplets instantly seeping from the opening.

I feel my heartbeat suddenly decrease by a few beats, steady. It takes affect faster than I thought it would. Good, less time on a Earth with Miku's annoying face.

So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<p>

I feel my eyes droop and get heavier. I unconsciously fall over, too dizzy to register it all. The room is filled with black but I can register one last thought before I completely disappear. Len's smile. My heart thumps inside my chest one last time.

I smile too.

I love you, Len.

…

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know you guys are like "two angsts in one day? What, did her dog die?" Lol, no I don't have a dog anymore. He already died years ago. LOL! But I've been relatively happy today; angst is just coming to me. I played this song AT LEAST ten times so I could get the feel of it. Great song, by the way. Reminds me of Death Note…both the video and the song._


	11. My Promise is I Will Hurt You

**Genre: **_Romance/SLIGHT humor_

**Rated: **_M for suggestions_

**Description: **_Read it~_

**Song: **_My Promise- The Moment_

* * *

><p><strong>My Promise is I will hurt you<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Its haunting<br>This hold that you have over me  
>I grow so weak <strong>_

Rin moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled dominance. She wasn't sure why she tried anymore, he _always _won. Len could feel his restraints from completely taking his sister weaken from every lustful moan she'd release.

_**I see you  
>And everything around you fades<br>And I can't see**_

Rin felt blinded by a white light, she'd completely forgotten that their parents' bedroom was just one hall down. She was blinded in her eyes and her mind. It was a pleasant numbing sensation washing over her as Len lad her down on their bed.

_**You can never know what it is you do to me**_

Len couldn't help but wonder if Rin had any idea what it really meant. They were blood related, this isn't supposed to happen but it did. More importantly, they'd have been each other's firsts; it wasn't a pleasurable game he'd play just for fun.

_**I can't take what you do to me  
>I can't take it I can't take it<strong>_

Rin felt at least twenty degrees hotter, despite that Len was starting to remove her black dress from their parents' dinner party. She wondered what they'd think of their "perfect" sixteen year old children in such a position…both a literal sense and not.

_**No matter what I say or what I do  
>I know how this will end<br>So I turn it away now before we begin (x2)**_

Len couldn't stop even if he wanted to at this point. They were almost completely bare and he'd felt lava course from his chest to his whole body. He felt tingly and each kiss they shared got even more intense.

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

The thoughts kept echoing. He was older, he was supposed to be more mature and able to stop, but it felt too right. It was wrong, but the right overpowered everything. He was toxic to her, he could invade her and diminish her innocence easily. It was too dangerous but each moan and scream she made drew him closer to the greater power.

_**You touch me  
>And I can barely make a move<br>And I can't breathe**_

Rin whined at Len's lack of subsiding, He always had to be in control with her. Always. Any other time he was quiet and went with the flow of things. But with her, he was a territorial, dominance-based, control freak.

_**You never know what it is you do to me  
>I can't take what you do to me<br>I can't take it I can't take it**_

Len felt he'd melt in the raw heat of the room. Their sweaty bodies were made for each other, he was sure.

_**No matter what I say or what I do  
>I know how this will end<br>So I'm turning away now before we begin  
><strong>_

Len was sure if their parents walked in at that moment he still couldn't will himself to stop. He'd taken one of the most important things about his sister but not a drip of guilt filled him mind.

_**And no matter what you say or what you do  
>I know how this will end<br>So I'm turning away now**_

_**I'm dangerous**_

_**The only promise I could make**_  
><em><strong>Is that my promise is a lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only promise I could make you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is that my promise is a lie<strong>_

_**No matter what I say or what I do**_  
><em><strong>I know how this will end<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm turning away now before we begin<strong>_

_**And no matter what you say or what you do**_  
><em><strong>I know how this will end<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm turning away now<strong>_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**_

_**I'm dangerous for you**___

_**I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you**_

_**My promise is I will hurt you**_

_**My promise is I will hurt you**_

_**My promise is I will hurt you**_

_**My promise is I will hurt you**_

Len was gasping for breath and snuggling Rin, she doing likewise.

"Rin?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm dangerous for you."

"Len… I get that you like the song and all but do you have to refer to it _now?" _

"Rin?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, no matter what I say or what I do."

"Ha~, not fair!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guys, guess what? I'm dangerous for you and you're mental health~ ;3_

_-Review to Save your Brain-_


	12. SPF 50, Because Nobody will Notice

_A/N: Another update? Dang you guys are lucky! :o Now if only she'll update 10 Reasons..._

**Genre: **Humor/Romance if you squint REAL hard... (Reader: Wait...so you're telling my this isn't angst?)

**Rated: **T for bikini's and pancake boobs~ XDDD

**Description: **Len learns pretty quick that he shouldn't get Rin mad when she has sun block...

* * *

><p><strong>SPF 50<strong>

**_Because Nobody will Notice…_**

…

* * *

><p>Rin growled as she took another minute to adjust her bikini straps. She sighed irritably and continued lathering the SPF 50 sunscreen on her pale legs. She was dressed in a small, yellow two piece and her signature bowberets. Her bikini had been a size too big but she was forced to buy it because it was the last swimsuit in stock. Rin refrained from screaming when the strap slid off again.

Len was dusting the sand from his shorts when he heard his sister's peeved sigh.

He looked over to see her angrily trying to adjust her bikini top's strap. He decided he'd use his brotherly help.

"Hey Rin, is there something wrong?" He asked innocently and the struggling girl.

"Duh!" She snapped back. Len winced.

"Sorry, I'm just having trouble with this top. It's too big." She sighed again once she'd got the straps on properly. Len tilted his head to the side and smirked when he'd gotten an idea.

"We could trade bathing suits?"

Rin stared at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. "Len we-!" "Don't worry, we're twins, nobody will see the difference. And you're pretty flat chested, I could probably fill that bikini better than you."

Rin did the most logical thing she could at that moment, squirted the sunscreen into her brother's eye. It was a purely amazing feeling she'd always remember.

Len learned pretty damn quickly that you should NEVER insult Rin when she is holding a bottle of sun block… NEVER.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been having so many one shot ideas. :O I really should update Reports 2… Oh well, nobody will notice, right? :D _

_I hope you guys are happy that I'm out of angst mode, but don't get used to it. ;)_

_-And I forgot to say… I've reached double digits in chapters and I'm nearing 100 reviews! 8DDD I love you guys so much! ^^ _

_**NOW HELP ME REACH MY GOAL!** :O_


	13. Cinderella! Age 6

**AGE 6**

'_Cause I'm Cinderella…_

…

"Onii-san?"

Len paused from eating his banana split to look at her. His six year old sister was currently lying in their twin sized bed with a book in her hand titled "Romeo and Juliet". At her side was a book titled "Cinderella", obviously it had been read many times. She closed her book and paused before looking at him.

"Which story do you prefer?"

Len raised an eyebrow, considering those books to be "for girls". …But he had read them both before. It took him a moment for the question to register, and then it took a moment for him to contemplate.

Romeo and Juliet, a tragic tale of a love destined to tragedy and bloodshed.

Cinderella, a simple story of a girl whose wishes were unrealistically granted. But little girls always hoped for that type of a happy ending, no matter how the facts defy it.

"Well… Cinderella I guess. Why?" Len finally concluded, going back to his treat. Rin frowned. "Romeo and Cinderella would be a much better story." Len looked at her again. "Why? Romeo would die and Cinderella would be devastated."

Rin smiled and giggled in a uncharacteristically girly matter.

"'Cause I look more like Cinderella and Romeo's hot!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: -Gasp- There's a plot? :O_

_Yes, yes there is. All the way to age 20~ :D_

_I have three other stories in construction and I need to read the new chapters of _**Anonymous. Crystal****'s: The Riddler**_**.** So ciao~_

_~Almost at 100 reviews, don't stop now~_


	14. JUST Friends sorta

Fairy tales?

Aren't they a little too…cliché? I mean, how many people talk about adventures and queens, or fairy princesses? Too many. Fairy tales just aren't my thing, maybe when I was six, but not when I'm thirteen.

Romance?

Nah, romance is only good in fanfics. Any other romance is way too overdone. 'Oh Cameron, caress me til' dawn!' Like, seriously? …Don't judge my example-name choice… No, seriously. Like I'll freakin' punch you.

Sci-Fi?

Ha, another excuse for Adult-Fairy Tales.

Mystery?

Now we're talking! Mystery is so mysterious and exciting! If it's a good author, there are so many twists that you start to second guess yourself and it gets so exciting! Like this one mystery ha- WAIT, I CAN'T SPOIL IT! …Yet… kesesese~ …Yes, I love Prussia from Hetalia. He's the bees' knees.

And I should probably introduce myself, as a polite female- Okay, STOP LAUGHING LEN! Can't I just write to myself in peace without some shota (that's right, SHOTA) looking over my shoulder? …Guess not.

Anywho~, my name's Kagamine Rin—I'm a total fake blonde who is totally in love with Kagamine Len, like totally—Disregard all that was said in that sentence. Some IDIOT thought it'd be funny to take and write in my journal with pen. Anyway, my name's Kagamine Rin. I am a natural blonde, I do love Len, he's just… really

Cute

Funny

Hot

Kind

Sweet

Innocent

Rapeable

Awesome

Good kisser… I think… I never kissed anyone else.

Delicious

Adorable

Shy in the cutest way possible

Playful

Dumb in the smartest of ways

Nice

So, we're just friends…that hug…and kiss a lot…

and stuff…sorta. I am thirteen, as I've said before. My favorite book genre you already know. I'm 4'8 (a shame, I'm short for an Asian), I am Japanese, my eyes are blue-ish green. My best friend is Kagamine Len. My best/worst enemy is Kagamine Len. I live in a city called Hoshi that is five minutes from Akihabara, walking. I love to write, sing, play video games, read manga, and watch anime… a usual Otaku.

My birthday is the 27th of December… uhm… nothing else that I can think of no- Oh, my family! Okay, so I am an only child, my mother had a miscarriage. I live with my friends in this huge apartment sort of thing. I live with my friends: Meiko, Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted (they aren't related, like Len and I), Akita Neru, Zatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, Megpoid Gumi, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Mikuo, and Hatsune Miku. It's kind of funny, nobody likes Hatsune Miku but everyone is pretty cool with Hatsune Mikuo. …and they aren't related.

The girls, and whatever Miku is, have their bedrooms on the right side of the house and the guys, and Len, have their bedrooms on the left side. …Heh, good thing (S)he isn't looking at my work…kesesese!

Yay, class is over!

Ciao for now~…ooh, that rhymed!

* * *

><p><em>AN: ...I just wanted to update no matter what it was... This was originally an intro to a multi-chapter story but as I looked through all of my stories I realised/realized that I have about five that I've yet to finish. XD Next update: REPORTS 2. :P Ciao for now~_

_~Review?~_


	15. Remote Control Love WITH A BONUS!

_A/N: Ah, feels good to be back at home with my trusty ole' computer... I'm getting an iPad2 soon by the way. ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the plot, Hanajiri Takuya, and the show "Lucki Channel" ...which is in no way related to Lucky Star's "Lucky Channel".

* * *

><p><strong><span>-REMOTE CONTROL LOVE-<span>**

_(This is just a preview of my new story coming out... Another reason you should add me to your Author Alert. -Advertisement Complete- XD)_

_..._

"Welcome back to **LUCKI CHANNEL**, I'm your host: Hanajiri Takuya! Today our special guest is the one and only... Kagamine Len!" The over hyper host motioned to the boy across from him. Len waved halfheartedly before the host began to speak again. "It is such an honor to work with such young talent. Kagamine Len is only fourteen and already one of the biggest singing idols in our humble nation of Japan. Kagamine-dono, what made you as amazing as you are today?" Len blushed slightly at the compliment as the camera's turned to face him. He was seated in an old style, off-white, low seat with pink flowers embroidered. Across from him was an even lower mahogany table with a gold teapot and two tea cups and green tea.

"I appreciate the honorific, but that's a little too dramatic. I d-."

"Such a humble man, audience! No wonder he has over five million fans." Len just laughed nervously, still caught in confusion about being cut-off.

The cameraman gave a two finger sign to the host while mouthing something Len couldn't read. "Unfortunately," Takuya began. "we'll have a commercial break now. Don't even think about touching that remote!"

A loud buzzing sound filled the room and Takuya relaxed into his seat with a sigh. "And done. There you have it, Len, a test trial of how the show will work." Len mentally winced at how fast any formalities had disappeared. Takuya took his time sipping his tea before finally speaking again. "Who do you admire most in life?"

Len already knew the answer but thought about it for a moment anyway. "My little sister, Rin-chan." Takuya nodded and wrote something down on his papers. "Why?" Len smiled as he thought to himself. "Well, she's unusually bubbly all the time. Yet she's still not over-girly like Miku, or other girls. She's optimistic when around people who need it, even if she can't fix her own problems. Despite how she acts, I know she isn't selfish at all…"

Len continued his speech, not noticing the blinking red light on the camera…

* * *

><p>I groaned loudly as I reached the maximum number of channels on Len and my TV for the fifth time. Nothing good seemed to be on at the moment. It reminded me why watching TV is my last resort to face boredom. I wouldn't be bored if it weren't for the fact I am the only Vocaloid that wasn't out on a tour or shopping or something. I sighed as I prepared to begin my obsessive channel flipping again, starting at channel 70.<p>

TV guide, nothing special. I flipped the button.

Channel 2- Advertisement for a new cable provider, BOOOOORING. I flipped the button.

Channel 3- Clifford the Big Re- WTH? Why are there American freakin' cartoons on TV in Japan! I quickly flipped the button.

Channel 4- Local New Station, yuck. I flipped the button.

Channel 5- Seriously, coffee? WHO NEEDS A FREAKING COMMERCIAL FOR COFFEE THAT LASTS 60 SECONDS? I flipped the button.

Channel 6- …I won't even comment on this Beatles song…

Channel 7- Oh, yay! I found something good: Paid Programming! Woot! AMAZING! …If you thought I was seriously happy you deserve to be shot a million times… in the butt. I obviously flipped the channel.

Channel 8-A bunch of old women talking about crap that happened YEARS ag- OMG, some lady cut off a guy's …thing… and threw it in the garbage disposal! LMFAO! _(A/N: Yes, I turned to channel eight and I was like "This show sucks… OMFG, OMFG, MOM, MOM!" and my mom was like "Yeah… I know.") _I almost hesitantly turned to another boring channel… oh great, the Spanish channels. I swear those things are multiplying…

I gasped as I saw the next channel. Len didn't tell me he had an interview today!

I straightened in my seat while he spoke.

"-perfect…I… think I love her… more than I should." He finished. I'd obviously caught him at the end of a speech. Hm, I wonder what the questi-WAIT, DID HE SAY 'LOVE'! I frowned. Probably that fat Miku-chick. EVERYONE likes her. I refrained myself from punching a nearby pillow when the show host spoke.

"So, you're saying… you love-"

"RIN, I'M HOME!"

I cringed at the loudness of Gumi's voice and flipped the TV off. I got up and ran downstairs at the same time Gumi was tossing her luggage on the couch. Of course she'd just HAVE to buy bucket loads of tourist items from India during her tour there. I didn't even know there were concerts in India! "How was your tour?"

Gumi beamed at me brightly.

"Amazing, I didn't think I'd have so many fans in India but I do! People were attacking our plane and everything! And there was this guy named 'Madamahf Opish' or something, and we got to sing together! He gave me his signature and even kissed me on the cheek; he's single too! And later, I got to ride an elephant and-…"

I pretty much blocked everything she blabbed on about out. I love that she doesn't even notice if I don't look interested. I don't have to nod every once and a while or say "really!" like I do with Gakupo, Mikuo, Lily, Luka, or Miku!

I eased to the kitchen as she was still talking about "Mahamadapaquackfluggledorf" or whatever he was. She didn't notice as I anticipated… heehee, sounds like constipated…!

I sat at a barstool with an orange as I heard the faint sound of Gumi still talking. She'd probably be an AMAZING rapper with all that talking and her huge air capacity. …Maybe that's why Len likes Miku, she's an amazing singer. He just likes her voice more, it's squeaky and… "cute"…

Tell anyone I said that and I'll hunt you down. Fo shizzle!

…

ANYHOO~

Maybe it's 'cause Miku is so lady-like and polite. I'm too boyish. …NOT THAT I LIKE HIM… Maybe… just a little. ...Yeah.

By him, I meant oranges of course.

They're so big and plump, juicy, and… orange. Yes, oh so orange. Orange is sexy… Yeah.

…Yum.

…

Fo shizzle.

* * *

><p><em>AN: READ THIS! :O _

_I'm sorry I've been on vacation for about a week, I was working on this before I left and I'm just now finishing. DX _

_Also, I'll be reviewing ALL reviews I have on this WHOLE story just to get this over with already. And I promised ayumi 9696 I would. ^^ …no space._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So find your pennames and your reviews and get crackin'. XD Or you can just read chapter fourteen at the bottom because it's the most recent. ^^<strong>_

_**And Bicho1000, I didn't mean to say "bitcho", spell check actually corrected it like that and I don't feel like going through the whole list again. XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>_

_Cafechan- Fixed it I think! You never got back to me so I assume you're okay with the changes… Thanks for notifying me!_

_Angel1210005- Thanks, helps a lot. XD Thanks for the review~_

_Bree-Bree233- Hell yeah it is! XO Thanks for reviewing~_

_Bicho1000- Your penname is awesome by the way, and I believe I've edited that since you've told me. Thanks for the review. ^^_

_Ratbaggery- Lol, twincest is wincest! Thanks, my grammar has been slacking lately. Spell check isn't as reliable as I thought. XD I fixed the Shotacon issue as well. Thanks for the review!_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- So not Amazing and four quarters? DX Thanks for the review and if you don't update something soon I'll have to hurt you~ ^^_

_Macchi-chan- Oh, he knows. He's just playing dumb 'cause the fangirls love it. ;) Thanks for the 10000000 reviews. XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>_

_.Computer- Thanks. ^^ And to knock all of your reviews for my other stories out the way, thanks for reading all of my RinxLen stories, means a lot to me. :D I'm sorry I couldn't reply faster, limited internet connection at the time you were reviewing. I'll consider you one of my few fans. XD_

_Kiku18- Thanks. ^^_

_Macchi-chan- …did you… just call Rin a man? …_

_Yolen Yui- He can always shut me up. ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Bree-Bree233- Uh…I'm guessing a lil' of both?_

_Puffypompom- Just don't piss her off and you'll be good. XD_

_Kuroi Kurara- Awesome penname, and yeah. After 14 years he's finally got it. XD_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- Oh, you didn't know? I ramble so much people don't even bother replying to my reviews. XD I love rambling reviews anyway. :P_

_Kitsunue-chan- They all love tickles. XP_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>_

_Ayumi9696- Nuu! –hands tissue- Better? :o_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- Thanks. ^^_

_Bree-Bree233- :D_

_Neko Neko- Your hypothesis is correct, Doctor. Len can't feel complete unless he dies at least ten times a day. XD_

_ChocoCookiePuff- Lol, is that what you were on when you reviewed my stories? XD_

_SeacatTopaz- …Okay, wtf is a seacat? XDDD And yeah, Neru's a meanie-face. DX_

_Bicho1000- First off, that isn't my story. XD "I Love my Twin" is by kiseki-tan. Good story though. Second, it's English, lol. You laugh at angst? XDDDDDD _

_Chikanpo- Yeah, Neru's okay but her face is kinda manly and scary. O.o_

_Macchi-chan- Yes, Len killed Neru then himself. ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>_

_Tjugotvanitton- Lol, I won't even bother to ask why you're reading fanfics in class. XD_

_Bree-Bree233: Descriptive, ne?..._

_Sweet Lolita Kisses- Fluff kills vampires. :3_

_Macchi-chan- YES, SCORE! 8D_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- Thanks. _

_MaxJacksonCullenGirl- All reviews are awesome. XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>_

_Ayumi9696- :)_

_AnimalGirl- Lol._

_Neko-chanXDemyx- Rin will make it ALL better… ;)_

_Bree-Bree233- O.O Remind me not to come over to your house…_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- …You make me feel smart. XD_

_MaxJacksonCullenGirl- Nuu! Don't die, who's going to review? DX_

_CluelessLeaf- She's been that way for years… _

_Kasseybaby123- Lol, don't hurt yourself. XD I TOLD you to wear your helmet more often! XDDD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>_

_AnimexxGirlxx13- Psh, Len has the IQ of a four year old, Yuki doesn't have much competition. XD_

_BreexBree233- Lol, me either. XD I almost forgot what 9/11 even was. XD_

_Hikari-chan as Rissa- The news channel was doing that on accident, I know Obama was pissed. XD_

_MaxJacksonCullenGirl- Lol, thanks. I try my best at being fluffy and funny, I'm an FFer. XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>_

_.Computer- Am I that addicting? XD_

_Dysfunctional Death Angel- Psh, I RARELY log in. XD_

_Rina Aria- LOL!_

_Kasseybaby123- Subscribe? :3_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- Sometimes I think I'm TOO creative. XD_

_Bree-Bree233- Lol, it made my mom think I was getting plastic surgery. XD_

_Bicho1000- I'm too lazy to reply anything. Just lol._

_CluelessLeaf- And this, separates the pervs from the goods. I happen to jog that line. ;)_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- Aren't they overused? XD_

_MaxJacksonCullenGirl- XDD I feel like dying of embarrassment for them when I read these._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>_

_Tjugotvanitton- Lol, so you review on chapter eight about seven? XDDD_

_xFearlessPurple21x- Yay~! I have succeeded~_

_ChocoCookiePuff- I sometimes question your mental health, Sarah… Then I ride my magical unicorn back to candy mountain. It's all good~ _

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- I do love you… to an extent. XD I love my more frequent fans and reviewers more~… Sorry you had to hear it like this Mori… v.v But… it's over… (People reading this are probably going to think we're lesbians now. XD)_

_Bree-Bree233- Yeah, until you notice I won't update REPORTS 2 either. XD_

_Toan Daxland- I PM you every day, isn't that enough? XD_

_Macchi-chan- Hey, that's my favorite show, bish! DX_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>_

_Kiyutsuna- :P Thanks, me too._

_Toan Daxland- Lol, too lazy to write it out Brendy-Poo? XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>_

_KHnekoxroxas- Mmm… Roxas… Yeah, Miku is always evil. XD_

_Rawrlala- YUSH, BEST SONG IN AMERICA~!_

_MaxJacksonCullenGirl- Lol, sadistic much? XD_

_ChocoCookiePuff- I CHARGE YOU FOR LEN DIE! NO FREE LEN DIE IN CHINA! Yeah, I was like "OMFG, I FEEL GREEEEEAT! …Let's make Rin die today. :)"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>_

_Kiyutsuna- Sounds more like you had a bad burrito~ XD I'm glad my stories make you feel physical emotion. :3 …I'll remind myself not to write any lemons near you. XD_

_Bree-Bree233- LMFAO! You perv, you've been going through my mind haven't you? XD But yes, chapter eleven did "rock". …in more ways than one. ;)_

_Toan Daxland- Oh damn, that is a long review. :D Lethal injections are fun! WRYYYY~_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- Mori- LOL Morita-… You may want to keep her away from sharp objects… and flammable things… and lemons…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>_

_Bree-Bree233- Lol. XD_

_Hikari Kamishiro- TWINCEST POWERZ GO~!_

_ClelessLeaf- Dude… your reviews suck. XD …No offense, so please keep reviewing. O.o_

_Toan Daxland- THAT POEM IS TRASH! Lol, boobs were meant to be tasty, especially with syrup and butter. XDDD_

_Kiyutsuna- I won't. XD_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- I was wondering who that was with an axe at my window. O.O …-updates REPORTS 2-_

_Neko-chanXDemyx- XP_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>_

_Bree-Bree233- Welcome. ^^_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX- PERV! XD And yes, he has on many unnecessary occasions. ;)_

_Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude- Your username… just wow. XD_

_DokiDokiKyuuChan- She's true though. XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>_

_**Toan Daxland- ONE MORE TIME ABOUT THAT POEM AND I WILL CUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU IN YOUR LATER YEARS OFF WITH A TOOTHPICK! Thanks for the review. :)**_

_**Bree-Bree233- Another review, nice work. ^^**_

_**XxXMori-ChanXxX- Yup, she has POWERS~**_

_**DokiDokiKyuuChan- I laugh every time I read your review. XD Miku is a whore.**_

_**Angel-chan desu- Lol, DesuDesu makes Rin and Len sound cute. :P**_

* * *

><p><span>WOO, FINALLY DONE! 8D NEVER WILL I DO THAT AGAIN. XD<span>

And tennis is painful… T-T

HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY~


	16. Cherries on Top

_A/N: You know the deal my homie G's~ (Kyuu-san is back~)_

_SPECIAL NOTE TO MORI: I am not a "gangsta"! DX You're turning me into one for calling me that. :l But feel free to use any of the following words to describe me: Epic, Awesome, Ninja, Japanese Ninja Number One, Amazing, Adorable, Great Author, Great Artist, Great Model (yes, I model), Great Athelete (No, I do not play sports XD), Fantastic, Number One, Great, Good, Smart, Sweet, Funny, or Nice. (Please note 17 of these are false...)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pedobear, cherries, or Vocaloid.

**TITLE: **_Cherries on Top~_

**GENRE: **_T+ I guess for slight sexual suggestions._

**INSPIRATION: **_I was eating cherries. X3_

**WARNING: **_Uh... Len's a pervert?_

* * *

><p>A –awesome- sigh escaped me as I plopped down onto my couch with my, very much awaited, bowl of cherries. After seven hours of school you'd think all I, Rin Kagamine, would want is a nice, juicy, fresh, plump, sexy, amazing, delicious, extravagant, extraordinary, ingenious, come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination~.<p>

…The last part was kind of irrelevant BUT YOU TOTALLY GOT IT, RIGHT? (Say no and I'll hunt you down with a spork)

But today I was in the kitchen and I thought "I'm sorta boring… I'll change it up today"… not really. I got fawkin' grounded _just _for tapping Len's chin with my foot _lightly. _But he's a lil' wimpy shota so of course he has to be crying and screaming that his leg's broken. So mom and dad came in and I was instantly grounded. It wasn't _that _bad, I could've done worst. It didn't even break anything!... The cast was a fashion choice…

BUT THE POINT IS, the only fruit in our fridge that isn't completely disgusting is the cherries. They may taste like a pig's liver and look like blood, but they're okay...

I'm so desperate right now. ;_;

Maybe I should become a crackhead to prove to mom that she made a HUGE mistake! …Is there even orange-flavored crack?

"Hey, Rinny-chan?"

Speak of the devi-… Nevermind, I was talking about crack last. UNLESS LEN IS A CRACKHEAD! OMGHHSYUIDW*DB#HB DVG#*()NDBHG*BD &*!

"Rin, you okay?"

I almost shit meh pants –shorts- when Len touched my forehead with the back of his hand. I glared at him as I plopped a cherry in my mouth. "Phut?"

Len tilted his head to the side in confusion—which was totally unattractive—and raised an eyebrow.

I swallowed and repeated myself. "What? What do you want?" Len pouted—again, unattractive—and crossed him arms like a little child. "Can't I enjoy the company of my sister without being questioned?" I rolled my eyes at his fake innocence. Either he wanted money, or to annoy me. "No, you can't." I replied bluntly. Last time he wanted to spend "Brother-Sister Time" with me I lost fifty bucks! For what you ask? College? Curing cancer? Giving to the homeless? No, freakin' video games. As if he doesn't already have fif-

"Are you okay Rin, you're like spacing out?"

I returned to "Pissed-off-Rin" mode and ignored him, going back to my _sweet, sweet, pig-liver _cherries.

I felt relaxed oddly as I picked one up and put it to my mouth. I held it in my lips as I used my teeth to pluck away the skin of the cherry, moving it in a semi-circular motion.

After I'd plucked off the last bit of skin I lightly bit into the defense-less cherry, using my tongue to catch the dripping juices. It was like my cherry-tradition. It tastes better this wa-…my pedobear senses have suddenly kicked it.

I slowed my eating of the cherry to slyly glance over at Len.

W.T.F?

He was blushing like a freaking perv and staring at me with wide-eyes and his mouth slightly opened with his hands REALLY close to his—

"PERVERT!"

I never thought I could kick that hard…

…Damn, now mom's going to ban me from cherries too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, my friend and I actually eat cherries like that. XD But we do it away from the pedos and general male population. :3 …that did NOT come out right…_

_MORE IMPORTANTLY: For those of you I told I am going to end this story, I've changed my plans. I'll continue this story until I think it's REALLY popular. :3 Oh, and if you read "Random Moments" you'll get why Len's shin was broken. XD_

_When Rin said: "-Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination~" it's the lyrics to a REALLY old song. _

_Song used:_

_Pure Imagination –Gene Wilder (It's from Willy Wonka… don't ask.)_

_-Touch Her vvv-_


	17. Beauty, not Perfection

_A/N: Let's just start writing and see what we get, ne?_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Beauty, not Perfection_

…

Rin watched in utter admiration at the boy before beside her, his soft, pale hands moving in swift, fluid motions. He skillfully mixed the purple and black to create an even toned dark purple. Rin admired Len's artistic talent, his hair, his smile, his perfection, everything. _But something still bugged her_, she thought as he added the final details in his painting. The woman he painted looked somewhat like Haku and adult Yuki mixed together. She was wearing a velvety violet dress that matched her eyes and she was in a laying position, her long hair continuing past the canvas.

Rin was too caught up in his art and didn't even realize when he'd finished.

"Rin?...Hello, Rin?"

Rin jerked her head up at the sudden calling of her name. There was another thing she admired, his perfect voice. She inwardly shook her head before she replied. "Sorry, just thinking about stuff." She half whispered, half mumbled.

Len immediately turned towards her, giving her his full attention. "What is it Rinny?" He asked, semi-cutely. Rin bit her cheek, something she always did in hesitation along with fiddling with her fingers. "Well… you paint a lot…" Rin almost slapped herself for saying something so dumb, luckily, Len didn't seem to notice… or maybe he just didn't care.

"Not saying you're a bad artist or anything, but…"

Len motioned for her to continue when she nervously glanced up at him. "Why do you never draw me?" This time, Rin audibly groaned over her stupidity. She hadn't meant to be so bold and open with it…it just…_slipped. _Len seemingly ignored the question as he finished packing his art supplies, facing away from her. Rin didn't really know what to do so she just watched him standing up from where she sat.

"Because, Rin, I only paint beauty."

'_Uh, hurtful much?' _Rin thought, debating whether to punch him or run away and lock herself in her room. Maybe both?

"Not perfection."

…

* * *

><p><em>AN: DAMNIT, THESE FLUFFS ARE HURTING ME! I think this is hands-down the most fluffiest, cheesiest, romantic thing I've ever thought of or written. Like, my chest hurts from the fluff right now. DX I AM NOT A HOPELESS ROMANTIC!_

_~-Review or the Fluffs will Attack!-~_


	18. Unfinished Junk

**Unfinished Junk**

_Ripping._

_It was the very sensation I felt when he threw those cold words of hatred at me. Neru was absolutely right, I never should have admitted to my crush since grade school that I am in love with him. But how would I know he was going to go insane over it? Neru was right, I should've kept my mouth shut and find someone who'd actually feel the same as I do… but I didn't. Because no matter how I look at it and try to deny it, I am so deeply in love with him it's become obsession. I am obsessed with Kagamine Len, my classmate and nothing more. _

_As much as I wished the tears would stop, they continued to roll down my cheeks as I sat in the empty store I'd coward away to. _

* * *

><p>"Neru-chan, I think I'm going to do it today."<p>

My best friend and only friend backed out of her locker in shock and another weird look she'd given me. I could tell she already knew what I was talking about; all I ever talked about was Len-san. He was too perfect _not_ to talk about. Neru gave me a stern look of disappointment. "Miku-chan, you know how I feel about this. You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt." I shook my head vigorously. "Thank you, but I think it's about time I've faced my fears. I'm stronger than you think."

Neru didn't have the chance to speak before the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>I was wrong. So, very, very wrong. Why couldn't I have listened to her! I understand what she meant now, I'm just a fat, six and a half-foot tall whale! Len-san couldn't possibly like me. Who would?<em>

…

_Exactly._

* * *

><p>"Are you going to confess now?"<p>

I turned around when I heard Neru's concerned voice. I gulped slightly and nodded. She sighed and leaned back against the light pole outside of our school building as the impatient class members rushed pass us to their homes or dates with friends. Luckily, Len always waited for his friend to get out of volleyball practice. She was very athletic, it made her pretty popular with the guys. She was pretty, skinny, great at sports and video games and she had natural, beautifully colored hair. Unlike the other pretty girls at our school, she's only asked out three times a week by the guys and a few girls. She's not very girly acting so she isn't as popular as she could be.

"Miku, did you at least think about this before actually deciding to ask one of the…"

Neru trailed off but I knew what she meant. One of the normal guys. Everyone knows I'm the least popular girl at our school, and the ugliest and fattest. Most of the people forget I'm even alive. But not Neru. Neru has always been there, since kindergarten. She's average looking, but her hair is extremely long and silky. Mine's long too, but everyone says it looks dirty and short hair is more popular.

It actually amazes me Neru isn't popular, she has a really rich family I've heard. And her eyes are AMAZING. I'm somewhat jealous of her texting skills.

Now that I think about it, Neru doesn't talk about her family much.

"Fine. I don't approve, but you'd better hurry up before his friend comes back." Neru snorted, bringing me from my thoughts of her. I nodded and shyly, but very slowly, walked towards the god-like boy across from Neru and I. I was so nervous I started counting my steps.

5…

6…

7…

8-

"Len!"

I looked up from my feet (more like stomach since I have to be at a good angle to see my feet) to see Len and his friend hug. I knew they weren't dating, but I still felt somewhat jealous.

"I'm sorry I took so long, coach was being an asshole." Len laughed slightly at her reply and I felt even more insecure.

That was another reason she wasn't as popular as Luka and the others: she cusses. It's impolite and very unladylike. I haven't seen her touch a skirt a day of her life (well, high school life) and I really doubt she even knows what the color pink even looks like. I really wish I knew her name, then I could maybe talk to her and try to find out what Len likes in girls… if he likes girls. He's never dated anyone as far as I know.

"No problem, just know I'll have to beat you twice as hard tonight!" He said almost suggestively and he held hands and walked with the laughing girl next to him.

What are they TALKING about! Is Len abusing her or something! Len doesn't seem like that type of person… and she's laughing about it. Maybe… Len meant that sexually… Dear lord, I think I'm going to puke!

"Heh, don't get cocky mister!"

OH MY GOD!

"You haven't played Assassins Creed: Brotherhood in weeks."

Thank. You. Jesus. It's just a game… It's kind of weird how I can still hear them even though they've been walking for about five minut- Oh fail, I've been unconsciously following them! WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWH-

* * *

><p>The pair walking ahead looked back when they head the loud banging of a trash can behind them. Nothing was out of the ordinary…<p>

"Aw, you scared Oscar the Grouch is going to pop out from the trash can~!"

"Shut up!"

Rin laughed at the embarrassed blush on Len's cheeks. As much as she hated to admit it, it was somewhat cute.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Teaser! Incomplete story I started about three days ago. XD_

_And no, I won't ever finish it. And no, it's not for adoption._


	19. Yaoi! Age 7

_A/N: This is what happened in my kitchen this morning… XD_

_Kyuu- "Hey mom, can I try that?" –referring to juicer she was using-_

_Mother- "Sure." –holds top of juicer while I put a carrot into it (IT DOES NOT SOUND WRONG! XD)-_

_Kyuu- "It won't fit!"_

_Mother- "What the hell Li-Li, do you not know shapes!" (yes, my mother calls me Li-Li)_

_Kyuu- XD "Shut up!"_

_Mother- "You're done."_

…

_Kyuu- "You don't like the carrot juice, mom?"_

_Mother- "Bleh!"_

_Kyuu- "It's good for your eyesight~, so you can see if my gir-boyfriends and I are making out…"_

_Mother- "Girlfriends?" XDDDD_

_Kyuu- "Not funny! I meant to say boyfriends but I was thinking about Liz-" (my best friend's name, I love her so much! X3 (non lesbian way…pervs…)-_

_Mother- "Whoa, Li-Li!"_

_Kyuu- "No, I meant I was thinking about introducing her to Vocaloid since she likes Naruto an-"_

_Mother- "Uh-huh, sure~"_

_Kyuu- -facepalm moment-_

_Mother- -too busy laughing her ass off-_

_I'm giving her the silent treatment now… she seems to like it too much. XD_

_Anyway, to ze story~_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaoi! Age 7<strong>

...

"Len-kun, Len-kun!"

Len groaned as he heard the all-too-familiar voice of his sister down the hall, coming towards the living room. Len sighed as he shut down his computer, he had a feeling this would take a while. Right as his monitor blacked out, Rin came into the room wearing her usual bow and white and yellow sailor dress.

"What is it Rin-chan?" He tried not to sound annoyed, but it didn't seem to be working very effectively. Len made room for the little girl on his lap, it was "the fluffliest seat ever" as she put it. "I have a question for you~!"

"Mhm?" Len mumbled, setting his chin on the top of her head. It was one of his greatest achievements, being taller than his slightly older sister.

"What's yaoi?"

O.O

"Wh-what did you say R-Rin!" She looked up at him innocently as she climbed from his lap. "What's yaoi?" She repeated, confused by his reaction. "R-…Why...!" Rin frowned and crossed her arms into the Mighty-Seven-Year-Old-That-Will-Kick-Your-Ass-If-Necessary pout. "Just answer me Lenny-kun!" Len blushed as he awkwardly avoided her gaze. "W-well…it's like…Uhm, you watch Ouran High Host Club or whatever, right?" Rin nodded hesitantly, wondering what her favorite show had to do with this "yaoi" business.

"Well…Imagine Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin…uhm…" Len racked his brain for something innocent enough not to corrupt his sister's innocent mind. He could just flat-out say "making out and screwing each other on the kitchen counter" but that'd make his situation worse... Rin loved to ask detailed questions. He settled for hugging.

"Imagine them hugging…that's yaoi." He finished, praying she'd be content with that.

"So… we do yaoi?" Rin asked, referring to when she often hugs Len. Len nearly passed out. "N-no, Rin! It has to be…guys." Rin gasped dramatically. "So you're not a guy!" Len facepalmed. "No—I mean yes, I am male! But no, that isn't…yaoi." Len said, near a whisper at the end. "So…If I were a guy and you were a guy and…we hugged, it'd be yaoi?" Len hesitantly nodded.

…

"THAT SOUNDS FUN~! Can we do it sometime, brother!"

Len couldn't help the blood from rushing to his face. "N-no!"

Rin frowned and pouted once more. "Fine, I'll just go read a fanfiction about it or something!" And she turned away, most likely headed to their room to get her laptop. Len sighed and facepalmed. _'I've officially turned my sister into a yaoi fangirl. Nice going, Len.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't ask me how Len knows all of that and he's younger. Fanfictions can really take away your innocence. XD_

_By the way, I personally don't watch Ouran High Host Club or like yaoi. It was just the first yaoi pairing I thought of: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. XD_

_Now, I must go and read some Hikaru Kaoru fics out of boredom, ciao~_


	20. MikuoxRin or RinxLen?

_A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! XO (was reading old reviews for the lulz ((TvTropes reference anyone~?)))_

…_P.S: NEVER introduce your mother to the world of Fanfiction… luckily she hasn't read any twincest of mine yet... or that lemon I deleted months ago. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>MikuoxRin or RinxLen?<span>**

"-which will be performed by Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine."

_Mikuo and Rin_

_Mikuo and Rin_

_Mikuo and Rin…_

_Whatever happened to Rin and Len!_

I looked across from me to Len. He doesn't seem bothered at all… I then looked to Rin… she's smiling? What happened to RinxLen forever? Twincest is wincest!... Gosh, Teto has ruined my once-normal mind.

"That's about all for today." Master informed us.

Everyone left from the large, round table as if everything was normal. It's almost sickening.

"Neru-san, are you ok? You look…_off." _Luka asked worriedly.

Why would I be "ok" when the cutest couple ever has suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth! I take my RinxLen fandom serious! I mean Rin's so adorably unusual and Len… so… much… shota! He's so shotalicious I just wanna-

"Ugh… Neru-san are you alright… you're bleeding."

"Heh, yeah, f-fine!" I replied, quickly covering my nose.

Luka didn't look convinced but didn't question it. "Between you and me… have you noticed anything weird with the twins?" I half-whispered, avoiding eye contact. Luka just stared at me blankly. "…Which twins?" ASDFGHJKL! How can you ask such a question! "THE ONLY ONES THAT MATTER!"

…I got some stares to say the least.

…

"Ugh… Hatsunes?"

I groaned and facepalmed. Sometimes I think Luka's head is filled with nothing but tuna… crap, now I'm hungry. "Kagamines?" I nodded in response. I'd probably end up arguing about her A-ACPness… it's in the anime dictionary, look it up.

"Well~, I guess Len's gotten a few millimeters taller and Rin's hair is a little shorte-"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Luka nearly had a heart attack. "Wh-what did you mean?" She mumbled, still looking scared of my sudden outburst...s. I took a deep breath and thought about a way to explain it so Luka could actually understand… isn't an easy thing to do.

"Well… Len and Rin haven't been as, er, _close. _And Mikuo and Rin have been _closer…_" Luka looked deep in thought for a moment.

"oh...?...oh….OH!" Her eyes widened and she almost fell out of her chair. "Neru-san, aren't they too young for tha-" "NOT WHAT I MEANT." I shouted, feeling my face heat up. I seriously need to stop reading those twince-ANYWAYZ~

"I mean… Rin and Len don't seem as close of friends and… siblings… and…" I trailed off, praying Luka would actually take this hint the RIGHT way. Luka nodded seriously, as if there's a moment she ISN'T serious. "Mikuo and Rin just found they have a lot in common. Possibly more than Len and Rin." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "What are you implying? That Rin and Len aren't the best couple in twincest history!" She raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here. I'm just saying that maybe Rin and Len need to take a break from each other because Rin's found someone she feels more attached to."

"Pfft, it still isn't right."

Luka smiled like a comforting mother and hugged me. "I know you love them together, I do too. But, no matter what happens between Rin and Mikuo you can always be sure of one thing." I pouted and glared at her again. "Must you be so dramatic? Just tell me!" Luka laughed lightly and finally let go of me. "No matter what happens, Rin will always love Len. Whether she wants to or not." I stood up from my chair and stretched.

"Yeah, well she better or _I'll _have to get involved."

* * *

><p><em>*A-ACP is my friend's term for "Anti-Anime Couple Person". Bit off from the original "AAP: Anti-Anime Person".<em>

**_A/N: And that was my fail way of trying to say I'm going hiatus on RinxLen for a while. However, I will still update the two RinxLen stories you vote for in the poll on my profile (HINT, HINT!). So for a few months I'll be writing RinxMikuo because there are only like three fics on them. DX_**

_Maybe I'll do TetoxTed and MikixPiko in my free time too. ^^_

_And if you couldn't tell (because you don't talk to me outside of reviews) Neru was somewhat like my personality in this. OTL And there was that major-otaku-ness about her. ;3_


	21. Burnt Coffee

_A/N: ASDFGHJKL!_

_I freakin' hate myself now! DX_

_I should've been clearer about the RinxMikuo thing so I'll just post a chat Macchi (great author, btw) and I had over it:_

**KYUUxKYUU: …Well I recently had a dream of Mikuo (who is Len's best friend in my head) admitting to be in love with Rin. As you can probably guess, that completely ruined Len's relationship with Mikuo. Eventually Mikuo begins being flirtatious with Rin and Len notices. As I see Len's personality, he becomes kinda (REALLY) territorial (SP?) over Rin and despises Mikuo. Making sure Mikuo sees Rin loves Len, himself, and not Mikuo. I guess I just think RinxMikuo would be a cute way to make Len jealous and strive to make Rin notice him more.**

**Macchi-chan: And then Rin is torn between the two and thenOMJNN1 I have been almost converted. That would be an AMAZING story, with them battling over her affections and she eventually chooses Len in the end.  
>That was perfect.<br>NOW GO WRITE!**

**KYUUxKYUU: XD Okay, I'll have a lot of plotting to do, and a long "thank you A/N" to write. ;3 This will be the first time I ever planned the plot to any story... I usually just have an idea for part of one chapter and just go from there.  
>And I might ask your advice for some things if that's okay...?<br>(The furthest I like RinxMikuo to go is hugging so I guess I don't really like them that much. Len can kiss Rin all he wants. X3)**

_A/N: So I'm really sorry about all of those I've upset and let down. I promise I'm a RinxLen fan thoroughly! XO And as Macchi said…:_

**Yaay~! Kyuu made a monumental breakthrough~! *huggles***

**Yeah, feel free to ask anything. I'll be an unofficial beta, if you need it. (by email, because I can't get on my computer much anymore)**

**(so ultimately, you're RinxLen to the core. I'm proud of you.)**

* * *

><p><strong>\Burnt Coffee**

RIN POV

**...**

_Okay, this is it. _

_I'm going to do it._

_I can TOTALLY do this._

_Like, totally._

_It's for Len._

_For Len on Christmas._

_Easy._

_It's just coffee._

_Yeah, you're the ma-…woman Rin!_

_You can annihilate this coffee!_

I used my ninja-gangsta skillz to slip out of bed without my brother noticing ('cause, y'know, I'm so ninja and all) and headed stealthily snuck out the room (SO NINJA!). I half-ran downstairs as quietly as I could, which is pretty hard when Mr. Fluffles is laying on the bottom step like he owns the place. About the name, I didn't name that retarded cat. Blame Kara. I wanted to name her Gyn (pronounced Jen~) because how awesome would it be if our whole family's names rhymed? I know, freakin' epic… but mom got all defensive over "we'd sound like alcoholics!" or something. ANYHOW~

I finally reached my destination and archnemesis: the kitchen. …well my archnemesis was IN the kitchen.

I stalked up to the "innocent" little coffee maker on the granite counter. I glared at it for a moment before pulling out the list from my pajama's chest pocket-which was totally hard because my chest is so freakin' huge like Meiko's-… shut up. Anyway~, I unfolded the messy sheet of paper and read the first instruction.

_You will need a coffee maker, water, a coffee filter and ground up coffee beans._

Easy enough… I hope. I set the list on the counter and opened the cabinets (because nobody in the 21st century should use the word 'cupboard' unless they're rich and British). "Where would Kara keep the filters... wait, filters _are _the little paper cup thingies right? Right!" I ran back to the opposite counter and picked up the list. There aren't pictures… well screw me with a cactus.

I have no idea where the filters are or what they are but cupcake cups will work too, I mean they fit don't they? I went back to the cabinet and grabbed the cupcake cup thingies. Using a large, glass cup I filled it with water and set it next to the coffee machine, along with the cupcake cups. Lastly is the ground up coffee beans. They were already next to the coffee machine so I just took the top off the container.

And wow… these are boring.

I shook the jar of plain black-ish coffee beans around. They aren't ground up, but it'll still work right? But I need something to liven these up, it has to be the best coffee Len's ever tasted!... does he even drink coffee? Meh, too late now.

I decided to add sugar in the jar. I picked up the large bag and tipped it slightly so it would pour into the coffee beans… it would've been a _great _idea if it weren't for me being so clumsy. Half the bag was accidently emptied into the jar. Not. Good. At. ALL.

Calm down Rin, you can totally play this off! J-just… try to counter it with something spicy! I'm so smart!

I ran to the cabinets again and picked up the cinnamon shaker thing and ran back to the coffee, almost tripping over my own foot. Looking down at the white and black/brown mess I felt myself getting overwhelmed.

CALM DOWN RIN! YOU CAN DO THIS!

…But how much cinnamon do I add?

Gosh, I hate math.

Okay, so if it was half a bag of sugar which was like… 2270 grams of sugar and this is about… 248 grams of cinnamon… that's enough to even it out, right? RIGHT! I screwed off the cap and dumped all the cinnamon into the jar. Doesn't look right… Oh!I should mix it, duh. I got a whisk from the drawer and tried to stir the coffee beans. "Beans should NOT be this hard to stir!" I groaned. Eventually I just said "Screw it" and stopped halfway. I'm sure it'll even out in the machine. Next step.

I scrambled to get the paper off the counter before Len realizes I'm not in bed with him… that sounded wrong.

_Pull and rinse out the glass coffee pitcher. This is often called a carafe._

Carafe? Who names rinsing out a cup? Gosh, French people and their "lattes" and "cappuccinos"…wait, isn't that Italian? Anyway, I grabbed the handle of the pitcher and pulled. It didn't budge. I pulled again, but harder. Still, didn't move.

"Why must you hate me so?" I mumbled, putting my foot on the bottom cabinets, getting ready to yank the bastard out.

!

I probably should have held the coffee machine down first…

"Ow…" I groaned. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and my back. Tile sucks. I looked to the right and the fallen coffee maker and I quickly stood up to put it back on the counter. "Looks okay…" I murmured, checking over the machine for any major damage. At least the pitcher was finally out.

I set the clean pitcher down and read the next instruction.

_Fill it up with tap water or bottled water._

Len hates tap water so bottled it is…n't.

I deflated when I opened the refrigerator to find that we were out of bottled water. Tap it is then. I was filling the pitcher when a sudden thought registered in my mind. _How much water to we add? _

…

Halfway will do. Next step.

_Pour the whole pot of water into the reservoir area in the back of the coffee maker._

Reservoir… that's where the filters go, right? I poured it in the filter place thingy and watched the cup deteriorate… it's supposed to do that. I hope. Next I think I add the beans into the cup.

…

"M'kay, I think I'm done." I said cheerily, glancing at the buttons. I'm guessing you press on first… then the hours…minutes… uh… fifteen minutes? Yeah, forty is a sexy number, so it'll totally work.

I sighed and plopped down on the living room couch. I am completely drained, and sore, and tired, and hungry. Len better be thankful…

"Rin, what the hell are you doing?"

"!" I screeched, falling face-first off the couch. At least it was carpet this time. I sat back up.

"Sh-shouldn't you be asleep?" I stuttered, _nice, _because stuttering people are _always _the honest, good ones. Len leaned against the wall in front of me, leaned back, crossed him arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at me. It was so freakin' CUTE!... is what one of his fan girls would say… not his sister.

"And you're supposed to be here?" He questioned… I seriously hate that smirk.

"Well… I, uh… was hungry… yeah." Omg, best excuse ever~! (Sarcasm people…)

"Oh? Then care to explain why you were on the couch and not eating?" Len asked. Damn, he's good. I quickly glanced at the TV and back to Len.

"Because 'The Talk' just came on and… I love that show." It burns even lying about that sucky show. Len rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to me on the floor.

"Just tell me the truth." He mumbled, looking sincerely worried.

Again, the fan girls won't stop "kyaa"ing.

And my blushing? It's just because the fan girls took over my body.

"I was… making coffee." I muttered, pouting slightly.

"Rin… you don't drink coffee, right?" Len asked with a confused expression and head tilt.

…Trying REAL hard not to let the fan girls take over any more… Maybe just one sque-NO! No, fan girling bad!

"N-no… but you do… I think." I half-whispered, trying to lean down so my hair would hide my blushing… fan girls' blushing*. Len just stared at me like I'm crazy… I probably am.

"I hate coffee."

…FML…

Speaking of coffee…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I squeaked and ran to the kitchen to see the coffee machine smoking heavily with black smoke and some gray-ish liquid-ish goop dripping off the counter. Len is going to MURDER me.

"RIN WHAT THE HEL DID YOU DO!"

Speak of the devil…

"Uh… Merry Christmas~!" I cheered, running out the room before Len could lecture me and force me to clean it up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I. Failed. OTL_

_But the math part, don't shoot me if I'm wrong, I suck at math so my estimate was probably WAY off on 5lbs of sugar. DX_


	22. Cosplay can Kill

_A/N: Kyuu is laughing at a certain reader's despair right now… (And today was the first day of school~!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cosplay can Kill<strong>

Rin couldn't stop grinning as she marked "July 1st" off her calendar with red sharpie. On said calendar (with different types of fruits for each month), written in Limited Edition Rainbow Explosion sharpie, were the best words a cosplayer could ever see or hear: "Anime Expo".

Yes, today was the day Rin would be going to her first con as one of her favorite characters: Sai from Naruto Shippuden.

Luckily, Sai was already a little hippy (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist. XDDDDDDD), so Rin didn't need to do too much altering. She'd had Luka sew her costume because, well, everyone knows you CAN NOT trust Rin with a sewing machine, needles, scissors, pins, or seam rippers. Long story short, Halloween was NOT a very jolly day last year…*

Rin styled her wig for one last time before leaving her bedroom to search for Len, who was cosplaying as Naruto (much to his disliking), but dressing up as an orange blob was MUCH better than facing "death-by-roda-rora".

"Len-chaaaaaaaaan~!" Rin called in a sickingly sweet voice.

Len had absolutely refused to show Rin his costume until necessary… like when his sister had her Rilakkuma face on and was creeping into the room like a stalker… Len didn't even try to hide the blush; he knew he'd fail anyway.

"Oh, Lenny!... You look so… so…" Len braced himself for the fangirling and excessive "awww"ing.

"Much like Sasuke… Ew."

Or not.

Len rolled his eyes and looked over Rin's outfit.

_Oh, that's a cute sh-_

…

…_!_

_Whoa when did Rin get so… hippy!_

Rin frowned, waiting expectantly. "Well?" She snapped eager for her review.

Len snapped out of fantasy world at the annoyance in her voice.

"You look, like perfect!" Len clapped excitedly.

"Well, not _perfect_ you mea-"

"You have the perfect height and body shape-"

"Len, I think you're praising a little too much…"

"Doesn't even look like you needed to chest bind!"

"…Le-"

"I never thought you could look so… so… like a guy!"

…

"Like a guy?" Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Care to _evaluate?"_

…

"…Death by roda rora…?"

"Hell yeah."

Too bad they preregistered, "100% no refunds" is a very serious term...

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_/N: A certain… someone, said I looked "boyish" when I cosplayed as a male rockstar… I won't name any names, but here's a little word to the certain "someone":_

_I didn't forget. e.e_


	23. Super Bass

_A/N: Got a new computer, so I have no idea how to use this thing~ :D And… My other one is SOOOOO much better. T_T This one absolutely sucks for music, fails for gaming, the layout thingy is weird… like the Safari (in this case, Internet Explorer) is at the bottom like a Mac and it's so weird. T_T MSN Messenger fails (my excuse Tsunny and Toan. XD), very slow on EVERYTHING, I can't run multiple applications like I did with my other computer, webcam is awesome, keyboard is awesome sauce, and I'm not used to not having a mouse so I derp on Windows Office. XD_

_Anyway, enough complaining, more typing~ 8D …Wait… that didn't make sense…_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any songs mentioned, any rappers XD, Vocaloid, banana smoothies, tables, or Strawberry News… well I do own one copy but it no mine. X3

* * *

><p>"Len, I've made up my mind." Rin said seriously, sitting across from her brother at the dining room table. Len mumbled a halfhearted "on what" as he flipped another page of his <em>extremely <em>manly Strawberry News. Rin, too excited to notice Len's non caring attitude, took a deep breath. "I'm going to be the first female rapper!" Len nearly choked on air and gawked at her.

"What!"

Rin blinked innocently. "You said I should find something to 'take seriously', so I did." Len could already feel the migraine… "Rin, first of all, there are like millions of female rappers." He should've known Rin didn't have a single reasonable idea in her messed up head…

"First _blonde_ female rapper." Rin grinned victoriously.

"Kesha, Lil' Kim, Fergie, Nicki Minaj." Len stated blankly.

"First blonde female rapper _in Japan._"

"Nicki Minaj with her harajuku crap."

"…"

"Second of all," Len began, taking Rin's silence as defeat. "you don't even _know _how to rap, let alone do you listen to rap music."

"Bu-!"  
>"Bacchkoi doesn't count."<p>

Rin glared at Len and crossed her arms over her chest. She, the amazing Rin Kagamine, not able to rap! Well…she never tried, BUT STILL! Rap is easy~, just a bunch of fast talking and rhyming like a poem on steroids…

"I can learn. Besides, I already have a teacher!" Len groaned and dropped his head into his palm. "Who did you threaten to run over with the road roller this time?"

"Nicki Minaj." Rin smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and Len once again choked on air.

"Wh-what! Rin that's IMPOSSIBLE, do you realize how famous and far away Nicki Minaj is!" Len shouted. Rin frowned at the volume. It's _just _Nicki Minaj…

"It's totally fine, I called her and she agreed to it. She'll be here in about ten minutes~!"

"How the hell did you know her number!" Rin smirked mischievously. Len decided it best not to question any further on that topic…

Instead, he sighed and took a sip of the banana smoothie next to him on the glass table. "How long did you even think this through?" Rin looked deep in thought for a moment before replying. "A LOOOOOOOONG time, like two whole hours! I think it was the most I ever even thought!"

Len resisted the urge to agree with her on the last part… But he was positive his fans would prefer his face not flattened... He visibly shivered at the thought. "Rin… I think you need to a-"

Len's sentence/advice was interrupted by the song of their doorbell.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I finally update and it's a cliffy. XDDD_

_It wasn't supposed to be, but I went brain dead. x_x Anywayz, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick (still am) and I got a new laptop the day my desktop just finally gave up on life. XD Mostly my fault, 23 hours of computer a day, everyday… I'm probably the dumbest nerd ever. X3_

_Anywoo, review if you love me~ 'Cause Rilakumma and I love you… 8D_


	24. Cute as a Button

_A/N: Based off the song "Cute as a Button" by Stephen Jerzak. X3_

* * *

><p><strong>Cute as a Button<strong>

Rin grinned to herself as she popped yet another truffle in mouth. As much as she hated romantic mush, she loves Valentine's day. I mean, how do you NOT love a day just for chocolate? Well… if your lactose intolerant that might make a big difference… but the main point was, today was a perfect day for Kagamine Rin. Chocolate, TV, and no flirtatious, annoying brothers around.

3…

2…

1…

…

She was right, Len actually was gone! Rin debated whether to jump up and dance or not. She decided to avoid anything that meant leaving her beloved chocolates.

If her orange obsession was illegal, her chocolate obsession was a sin.

'_Chocolate… hm, I think I'll have another!'_

And so she did.

…then another.

And, one mor-

Two more…

Five by now…

And here comes si-

"Rin, Rin!"  
>Rin closed her eyes, praying for Len to just disappear when she opened them again. Anything, but Len… hell, if a tornado, two hurricanes and an earthquake was her only other option, she'd accept the storms with a smile and a fresh cup of tea right on the Welcome Mat.<p>

"RIIIIIN, are you alright!" Len asked, shaking her shoulders with the most worried expression she'd ever seen on him. It made _her _scared…

"Why, what's wrong!" She asked, sitting up with full alert.

"I was so worried, tell me, Rin, are you out of breath?" Len asked, clutching her hand with both of his. "No, why!" Rin thought of the possibility the chocolate had peanuts, the one thing she was direly allergic to. Before Len could even reply, Rin tossed the half empty box into the waste bin, something she'd usually NEVER do.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you'd be out of breath, near fainting. Y'know, running through my head all day and all." He replied with a grin.

"…Fml."

* * *

><p><span>And to make this story longer:<span>

Your eyes are blue like the ocean

And baby I'm lost out at sea

Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me

I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak

Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

Your lips look so lonely

Would they like to meet mine

You are the one that I've been hoping to find

You're so sweet that you Put Hersheys out of business

Can I have a photograph to show my friends that Angels truly exist.

I'm singing Fa la la la la...

You're as cute as a button

The things you do sure are something

**Are you running out of breath **

**From running through my head, all night.**

Is there something in your eye

Oh wait, it's just a sparkle

Can you get a little closer

And help me out a little bit

I scraped my knee fallin' for you

But baby a kiss will do.

I'm singing Fa la la la la la...

You're as cute as a button

The things you do sure are something

**Are you running out of breath **

**From running through my head, all night.**

I'm falling in love

And wouldn't I like to think so

And every night I look at the stars out my window

And I hope I can see

The one that we saw together

It was just you and me and honestly

I'll look for that star forever.

I'm falling in love

And wouldn't I like to think so

And every night I look at the stars out my window

And I hope I can see

The one that we saw together

It was just you and me and honestly

I'll look for that star forever.

You're as cute as a button

The things you do sure are something

**Are you running out of breath **

**From running through my head, all night.**

You're as cute as a button

The things you do sure are something

**Are you running out of breath **

**From running through my head, all night.**


	25. Ranty McRant Rant

_A/N: La la la~!_

**Ranty McRant Rant**

"Aaaaaaaand… DONE!" I couldn't resist the satisfied smirk that graced my lips. No more PMs about my lack of updates, no more threats, no more delays. Chapter twenty-six of "Forever Nothing" is finally posted! I'd give myself a high-five if it weren't so awkward and impossible…

Anyw-

Oh…

A review already!

I fangirl squealed and nearly knocked my laptop over to check my email. As expected, it was one of my "biggest fans", Pamyu_Pamyu3. I don't exactly remember how we met, but we'd known each other for YEARS. She'd nicknamed herself my "lil stalker" and used most of her time to review every fic I'd written, even if she hadn't seen the anime it was from. She was one of the few people I could absolutely count on for positive feedback of every chapter… there was just one problem…

_OMG, OMG, OMG! Hinata was like sooooo emo! _

_And I absolutely loved the fluff~! FANSERVICE KYAAAA~!_

_How was your trip to Puerto Rico last week? I found the hotel you stayed at on Google Earth and the pool was soooooooooooooo cool! _

_Anyway, love as always!_

_Keep updating!_

_-PamPam_

As sweet and loyal as she is, and as much as she say's I'm her "absolute fav" author, there was one important thing she's never done: Favorited me.

Not that I want the world to know I exist and love me or anything, it's just… I love her a lot, and we're pretty close, yet she's never took one simple as hell second to add me to her favorite author's list. It's been three years and I've had about enough. Not even ONE of my stories is on her favorite's list!

But guess what?

My best friend is. Twice.

Guess how many fics she's written?

Fifty

Twenty

Thirty-five

No, two.

One of which in in Spanish.

"I'm your BIGGEST fan ever~" Psh, whatever. Fans would at least favorite a story by their "absolute favorite" author. Three years… wasted on someone who can't even add just ONE lil' author to their list…

One day I'm gonna take action! One day, I'm going to tell her how I really feel in a review!

…Just not today.

I'm too tired now, spending precious nap time to finish a chapter for that ungrateful bitch.


	26. Spicy Soup

_A/N: Oh Em Geeeeeee, gee gee gee gee baby baby ba- /shot..._

_-cough-, that was for Tsun of course..._

_Anywayz, finally updating something and contemplating making a sequel to "2,606" which, if you didn't know, an estimation of all the Americans killed in the Twin Towers of 9/11... I thought it was pretty obvious but apparently not to a lot of people... (yes she catches herself reading her own fics on accident and doesn't realise it till the second chapter, so yeah. Uhmm... how was your Columbus Day? /nuked. Err, I'll stop the gagging of the lollies and get to the disclaimer now._

**DISCLAIMER: **If the **World is Mine** I'd own a** Fear Garden** with **Fire Flower**s and **Paper Airplane**s surrounding my **Dolls** and I'd adopt and** Orphan** and name her** Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her** Human** sister** Alice** with her "religious"** Sacrifice**s. Then I'd drink some** Hot Cocoa** as I play with **Magnets** and try to** Uninstall** my computer's** Ring Ring Signal** after it's** Meltdown** from that annoying** Black Rock Shooter** guy that wants to **Just Be Friends** and watch the** Falling, Falling Snow**. WINNNNNN~!

* * *

><p>The tapping of my stilettos is becoming pestering in contrast to the ticking wall clock above my head. It's a usual, boring clock; black and circular with an off-white middle and bold black numbers. It matches the equally boring gray walls around and behind it. As well as the black leather couch I'm sitting on with the glass coffee table. Tasteless you say? Perhaps so, but it's functional. <strong>And that's all anyone needs.<strong>

I glare at the clock behind me for a moment; I truly wish I could blame it for _everything_. At least it'd have the balls to acknowledge its mistakes. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, right? I'm supposed to be lady-like in the short black dress with a plain neckline and white pearl jewelry. I'm supposed to be a lady in the living room and slut in the bedroom, right? Tough luck, I'm not.

**11:34PM**

At this point, I note I've missed the party by about an hour and a half.

The clock continues along with the steady tap of my stilettos, much to one boy's dismay. It's a Friday, so I'm pretty confident I know exactly who he's with and how long it'll take. In fact, I'm sure I could count it down to the last second by now—but I don't need to. He's not even worth just _that._

The sound of a rat trying to open the wooden door as stealthily as possible stops the tapping of my heel.

"Where've you been?" I won't be wasting my time with games tonight, fun's over. It's been over for an hour and a half.

"Worked a little late again, had to finish some reports for tomorrow. Then I headed over to the gas station for some milk." He's tries not to appear as surprised by my boldness as he really was.

"For three hours and five minutes?" I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms over my chest as if I really cared that much. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before replying with a simple "yeah".

"You're so full of it Mikuo, I told you to be home early today and you agreed. You KNEW I had to go to the party with my boss for months. Why the hell do you have to act so nonchalant and as if everything is normal?" I gave him the usual "girlfriend lecture" I gave almost every night. Mikuo gave me a blank stare and blinked. "Is it not normal?"

I couldn't form a coherent sentence of how pissed I was so I just fell silent and let him pull me into his "comforting" arms. I'm sure all those girls were what got him so strong and muscular… it's sickening.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." He mumbled in my hair. His breath reeked of cheap, cherry lip gloss and alcohol. I felt sick to my stomach. Just like how he promised he'd be home by 8:30…

"And I'm kinda behind on the rent at my place…" Mikuo added.

Say no, say no, say no, say no… I was chanting in my head.

"Fine." I huffed and headed upstairs in defiance.

Why am I so nice to everyone, especially cheating bastards? No, my expectations are just too high… I can't stop.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yet another SPICE fic. x_x Looks like a chapter one, ne? Well too bad, It'll never be finished. X3_


	27. Normal

**Normal **_/__nôrməl/_

_Adjective: Conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected._

_Noun: The usual, average, or typical state or condition._

_Synonyms: adjective. Regular – standard – ordinary – common – usual - natural_

_Noun. Perpendicular_

* * *

><p><strong>Standard <strong>/ˈstandərd/

_Adjective: Used or accepted as normal or average._

* * *

><p>Normal doesn't exist, does it? Normal is standard, expected, typical yet the definition of all three state "normal". What exactly <em>is <em>normal then? The person who "invented" normal, how could he label something "normal"? Isn't that a little biased… naming something normal because it's like you? Flying pandas are a lot like singing bears, so are they normal now? Can the flying panda label the singing bear as "typical" and have "expected" the bear to sing? Maybe I think about things like this like everyone else… or maybe I'm better than everyone else. I'm selfish to think so, but wouldn't I be ignorant for not noticing?

Then again, I'm not better because I'm not a good actress. All the other girls are giggling and gossiping about who's dating Kaito Shion, they seem to be having fun being together. They ignore the rules and don't seem to have a single thought about the world around them. What colleges will they apply for? Do they think normally? Is the career they're aiming for practical and able to support them in the economic status by the time they graduate? They seem so happy and carefree… I wonder, _are they acting or am I the only one that thinks so much? _ I can't ask them, I don't know how to.

There's no filter in my mind. Sex, drugs, puppies, college, flowers, I can't control my thoughts of the moment. I think so much, yet when I try to explain what I'm thinking about, I get lost. My mind overloads until I can't think of anything at all. I see white; it feels like I can't breathe. I have no other choice than to lie or ignore the question. I want them to know what I'm thinking; tell me if they think like me too. Am I alone? Am I special? Is everyone like me? I so desperately want the answers I don't know how to get. Half of me wants to be special, better than everyone else because I can think so much deeper. Yet, the other half is near tears and begging for someone to accept her and be like her. Someone she can hold and talk to freely without biting her tongue on her opinions or not knowing how to explain how she feels. She's desperately occupying a small part of my mind, always thinking of ways to find that someone who will understand why she wears a frilly yellow tutu one day and all black the next. Understanding she wants to be seen before everyone else. She wants the world to fade into "normal" and "boring" around her when she walks into a room. She wants people to envy, but not copy. Everyone else can stay their own boring self and not shun her or tease her for it. But at the same time, she wants to be normal. She wants to not be called "weird" or stared at. She wants to melt into the ground beneath her and be stepped over, not on. The world cannot notice her, and she'll be happy.

So I alternate. I change sides everyday; bright Monday and dim Tuesday. I don't know if I'm bipolar or "normal". Do I even want to be normal? There are always two answers to every question with me. Every single one.

What is two plus two?

Four and seventeen.

She wants to be normal, say the correct answer like everyone else. But she wants to be different and funny. Earn a few chuckles around the room.

How old are you?

Fourteen and twenty-three.

She wants to be normal and say the date on her birth certificate. But she also feels her maturity is at a higher age. But I wonder if it's conceited to think so? Is it like saying everyone is below me? Half of me doesn't want to care if it's conceited or not.

I'm partially shy, you see. I don't know how to ask the price of the pair of shoes when the cashier is around soI punish myself. Every cut is a wish, a mistake, a lost dream.

_Why can't I be more like Len? So brave, social…normal._

_Why do I care about myself so much? I'm not worth it, and I say I don't care. But I do._

_I want to become a singer, be famous one day. I hate that it's so typical of a career._

_I wish I wouldn't have became friends with Teto… she made me this way._

Part of myself wants to show her scars, to let people know how "un-normal" she truly is. But she finds herself hiding them with a sweater the next day. My parents would be disappointed.

My parents are so simple-minded. All they think about is what they're doing, or who's marrying who. I've tried to talk to them, I truly have. But that filter came back, and my thoughts wouldn't come out. I guess I only think ¼ in words, that's why I can't say anything. The rest is feelings I can't describe.

I told my mother I needed help, and she just blamed TV, saying I was trying to act like some "cool" character from my favorite show. I try a second time, she just gets instantly angry and emotional over how I'm a kid and "when I was a kid I was outside riding my bike at this time" despite I'm fourteen, and "children don't get depression, you've been watching too much of that Vocaloid crap". Vocaloid, my dream career, has nothing to do with anything. I can't say anymore to her for fear she'll talk about how much better Len is and consider disowning me. I'm a failure to my family for feeling this way… or did she feel the same when she was my age and not want me to suffer as I did?

She's so emotional, they all are.

I never shed a single tear when she died. But everyone else… those girls from earlier, they take things so seriously. If Luka breaks up with Gakupo, she'll try to avoid him and say "oh crap, my ex is coming" when he's near. She's only sixteen, it's not like she'll be falling in love and getting married anytime soon. Humans are so emotional over things like that, yet they don't give any thought when they bully Teto to the point she commits suicide. Half of me wants someone—anyone, to _try _even insulting me so I can release all of my anger physically. Yet, the other half knows I'm too weak for that so she avoids the crowds. I guess I had a habit of switching points of view.

Perhaps I'm crazy to think this, but I have a theory.

No one is one person. Crazy, right?

Everyone has at least two, usually more than three, people within their selves… or perhaps soul is a better word. They have one body that never truly changes, no matter how much surgery one acquires, but different personalities, habits, and thoughts. I have named mine actually.

Alice

Mikan

Alicen

Aiko

and Rin.

They're pretty much like this:

Alicen- Loud, energetic, insensitive, playful, otaku-like, perverted, and "different". I'm usually Alicen around people who consider me a "best friend" and family. She's also known to be naturally "ditzy" and rarely does what she should when she should but threatens to give "payback" to anyone that insults her "perfection". Alicen favorites Aiko and usually teases her for being so "un-fun" and "boring".

Mikan- Mikan is somewhat a default, I feel more comfortable being her because she requires the least amount of emotional energy. She's how I act around people a bit less than half the time. She tries to be sensitive but usually gives away to Alicen.

Aiko- Aiko is rather shy and antisocial; the reason people call me "cute". Aiko considers knowledge the highest of all priorities and works to better her future in as many ways as possible. She strives to be appreciated by her elders, and usually fades to Alice when she isn't.

Alice- Alice is the "emo" as everyone refers to her actions as. When being Alice, people usually ask "what's wrong" and mention I look either angry or "sad". Alice is the most realistic, completely opposite of Alicen. Alice tends to see "half a glass of water" rather than half empty or half full, although many think she sees it completely empty. Alice spends all of her time worrying about her relationship with those around her and what she's becoming as well as politics and other economic issues. Alice has a strong hate for Alicen, which is mutual, and a liking for Aiko's dedication to her future.

Rin- Rin is usually cheery with an innocence but playfulness as well. Rin doesn't seem to realize the others exist, but she's not conceited. She is considered "normal", although she has a strong obsession with oranges and music. Rin spends her time being a "typical" girl and gushing over the "oh so kawaii" things in life.

All of them have one thing in common besides Rin: philophobia.

I think I know how I have philophobia, it's many peoples' faults. The main being my mother. My mother's marriage was successful up until the point she died of breast cancer. She'd been married for 15 years, and never once had my father or mother committed adultery or "broke up". They had the "normal" arguments, but never anything physical. Their marriage was a complete success in many peoples' opinions… but what scared me was what she talked about. She always seemed to be on the phone with her sister, Lily, who was about thirty-two at the time. Anyway, my mother always talked about celebrities and singers from Vocaloid and such since she'd been a child, I was very used to it by the time I was twelve. However, it took until when I was twelve to realize exactly what they were talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that girl from Vocaloid with the green hair is getting married again?" She'd shout into her phone as she played with her long blonde hair, identical to mine.

Things like that were all I heard up until the day she died. It started to eat away at me like a parasite, so many divorces, break-ups, cheating, sex, drugs, alcohol, so much negative that overran the positive relationships. I began to realize, the happy ever after I used to dream of didn't exist. Yet, there was something much worse.

I found everything I could possibly want in one person. I don't know if it's love, like, or friendship, but it's there. And in the one person I wish it wasn't in: my twin brother, Len Kagamine.

So now I stand here, the roof of our school building, wondering why I don't just jump already.

I'm so disgusted with myself… I'm in love with my _twin brother_. I should feel like vomiting knowing I feel this way, I should want to avoid him, but I don't. Instead, I feel like there's a parade of butterflies in my stomach, like I'd just found a touch of heaven into my crappy life. When he's near me I can't help but to try to act so different and feel so jealous when ANYONE is even looking at him. I pretend to be "normal" and happy, until I realize he already _makes _me happy. His perfect personality, he's so nice to me... but I know it's JUST because I'm his sister.

His fucked up, horrible sister he doesn't deserve.

I really wish I'd feel scared and like I don't want to do this, but the more I think, the more I realize how suited for me this three story building's ledge really is.

"_You don't belive in God? You'll burn in hell, Rin!"_

I really, really hope I do. Then, maybe Satan will understand and we can have a normal conversation I don't have to filter my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lolz, would you like some crackers with that whine Rin? ;3 –shot-_

_She seems high in the first paragraph... o.o_

_Emo Rin is hard to write. DX Her sadness is making me giddy now… x_x Surprisingly, this took a week and some to finish this. Yeah, pitiful, I know. I think I may edit it one last time before I post this… (why am I writing this out?) The first time only took a few minutes so I KNOW I didn't do it thoroughly… I have Bora from Sistar's rap in How Dare You or whatever stuck in my head… Just the first part. XD "Si-si-Sistar! Keep our head up cuz we're mighty Sistar!" There was something semi-important I was supposed to write here about FFn… uh…_

_Ohhhh, yeah, I'll be gone for a fashion show soon so I'll try to update a bunch in advance so I don't feel guilty for writing nothing for a month or so later… so, yeah, later~!_

_(Sorry for the randomness… as I said, Rin's pain makes me giddy.)_


	28. Only in America McDonalds Edition

**4. Only in America...do people order a Big Mac, large fries, and a diet coke.**

* * *

><p>Len had no idea how he ended up here, in an old car with the two most annoying girls ever and his sister, but he did. And he hated it.<p>

He could deal with four hours of shopping and boy talk, hell he might've even added his input once or twice. He could live with spending another night in Miku's girlishly pink and purple room listening to SHINee. He'd even prefer having his hand abused by Rin when she'd gotten her shots, but this… this was where he drew the line.

It had started off simple enough, "Leeeeeeeen, wanna go to McDonalds with us for dinner?", and despite his hate for greasy food cooked by equally greasy teenage boys, he'd said yes. Not because he wanted to spend a few extra minutes with Rin in a tight car, forced to be smothered with her soft, oh-so-touchable body—definitely not that, but because he knew he didn't have a choice. Growing up and living with his four aunts, sister, and three female family friends, he'd learned a few things about women. One of the top ten of those things were never say no when she asks you something, it isn't a question. It's a flat out announcement of what you ARE going to be doing that day. He really liked that rule, it made life a lot simpler. He'd never really tried to avoid the "way of women" in his rebellious stage, he knew it was for the best if he wanted to keep his sanity and health as it is now. So he didn't fight it.

The car ride wasn't as enjoyable (once again, nothing to do with the sister he TOTALLY doesn't have a major crush on!) as he expected, in fact, it was just the opposite. For one, they were in the family van. That didn't bother him too much, so he hadn't thought a thing more about it. But, it was when Miku started to play her CDs was when Len felt uncomfortable.

At the moment, Luka was nearing a car crash with the way she was dramatically bobbing her head to the beat, but not nearly as much as Miku. He was almost certain Miku's head would collide with the window at any second. Rin was just sitting there, seeming content with watching the pretty cars drive by.

"Shawty had 'dem apple bottom jeans-!" Miku sang, waaaaay off tune for being honored in choir.

"JEANS!" Luka chimed in.

"Boots wit' da fur!"

"WITH THE FUR!"

"The whole club was lookin' at her, she hit da floor!"

"SHE HIT THE FLOOR!"

"Next thing you know!"

Luka and Miku began singing together through the next part…

"Shawty got low , low, low, low, low, low, low, low~!"

Len groaned silently and watch a police car as they pulled up to a red light. 'HELP ME' He mouthed, making a "shoot me" sign with his hands. The cop stared at him funny before looking at the front seat for a moment. His eyes twinkled sadistically as he laughed from his car knowingly, mouthing back 'I have a wife, I know'. Len pouted as Luka continued driving when the light turned green, going left as the cop went right, with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The loud speaker called, hurting Len's ears.

"Hold on. M'kay, what ya'll want?" Luka shouted over the blaring music as she turned the stereo down, much to Miku's dismay, and look back at Len and Rin.

"Uhm, cheeseburger with medium fries and a chocolate frappe I guess." Rin replied coolly.

Len however, was still brain-dead from the horrid music he'd just suffered through. "Uh, Caesar salad and bottled water I guess." He said, not really thinking. Luka nodded and looked over at Miku. Len sighed and prepared for the long order that'd follow.

"I'll have a… large fry, Big Mac with extra cheese, a caramel frappe, uh… apple pie…" Miku thoughtful for a moment, taking a while to speak again.

"I'm kinda worried about my diet though; my hips are like blowing up lately. Do you think I could have a salad too?" Len felt like facepalming at the stupidity.

"Yes Miku, a salad with all of that eight million calorie junk will SURELY help your fat ass!" Is what he wanted to say, but that went against rule three: "Never EVER call a woman fat, not even if she calls herself fat and asks you to agree".

"Hmm, good point." Luka agreed, nodding her head.

Len groaned loudly. _'You have got to be kidding me, you just ordered half their supply already! A salad won't make or break you at this point, Thunder Thighs.' _

"Oh, what about no pie and extra fries?" Luka suggested. Miku instantly lit up at the idea. "Yeah, that's a good one… but what if I get hungry later? I don't want to waste more gas driving up here again for a shake and cookies. _'This is not real… no way she is seriously worried about gas money when she spends more money on Twinkies than her house payments…' _

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" The speaker asked again, sounding crackly.

"Okay, I've made up my mind… I'll get a diet coke, one Big Mac, large fries, a caramel frappe, two apple pies, and that's it. That way, the diet coke will cancel out the fries, pies, and half the Big Mac." Miku announced finally.

"Oh em gee, that's brilliant! I should try it sometime! I might lose ten pounds in a single week! Tee hee~!" Luka cooed.

This time, Len actually did facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Only in America...do people order Big Mac, large fries, and a diet coke.<strong>


	29. Simply another Misunderstanding

**.Sleep.**

* * *

><p>A giddy, anxious feeling stirred in Rin's chest as she turned the corner leading to her street. She could already feel the silk against her bare body, eliciting soft sighs. The secure, safe feeling of Len's arms around her waist. The many comfortable and new positions she wouldn't hesitate to try if Len was okay with it…<p>

It would be a wonderful night indeed.

After eight long hours in a cluttered, tight, uncomfortably hot studio, it was all she could think about from the moment she woke up that morning. Now, only a few houses away from the things she'd daydreamed about only hours ago, she felt more excited than ever.

She decided the first thing she'd do would be to strip down into something much more comfortable than her jean shorts and Mario Galaxy shirt and find her brother for their few hours of pure bliss before continuing their tiring lives in the morning. Rin smiled as she pulled into their driveway. Needless to say, Rin absolutely loves naptime.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love the innocence Rin has. ^^_


	30. It's Because I'm Black, isn't it?

_A/N: Let's see how many people think I'm racist after this, eh?_

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you really think I'd be writing fanfictions and eating cheerios on a Sunday morning if I owned Vocaloid?

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Because I'm Black, isn't it?<strong> _

_**"You see, a white sheet of paper means nothing until the black words are written on it. You see what I mean man?"**_

_**-Martin** _

_..._

"Rin, you are NOT eating that _thing_ for dinner and that is final." Len stated for the millionth time that hour as they . Rin glared up at him—as she was shorted by three whole inches—and crossed her arms over her chest. She may have been the laziest girl in the whole world, but she was persistent.

"It's because I'm black, isn't it?"

"Rin, you are not black…" He replied, half amused half scared for his life.

"Oh, so now you can just tell me what I am because you're the white man," Rin said loud enough for the whole store to hear her. Len hissed at her to shut up before they drew too much attention. It was to late. "You racist, racist bastard… Hasn't Martin Luther King Jr. taught you anything? We are all equal on the inside, and we should all be treated as equals."

By then, Rin had successfully gathered a crowd around them/

"So, you must think to yourself, is it _really_ all right to deny an African-American woman her fried chicken just because she's black? Do you realize how important fried chicken is to the black community? Just one KFC closing down could-"

"Okay, now _that's _just stereotyping…"

"Shut up you racist bastard!" A random man in the audience shouted to Len.

"Affect the whole black community. Just like one Taco Bell could affect all the Mexicans. So really, how can you deny this black woman her fried chicken?" Rin ended, receiving claps and cheers from the crowd, as well as one "hallelujah".

"Rin, this has nothing to do with why you can't have chicken, we're having dinner at Luka's house…"

"…oh."

* * *

><p><em>AN: KFC is Kentuky Fried Chicken (a fast food chain) in case you don't know, which if you don't, you should be shot._

_Don't flame me 'cause I love every color or the rainbow...? (except red... it's too bright... and pink is annoying after a while... and green i-)_


	31. Boring

_A/N: Hihi~! Another, long awaited update here. If you're a human and have any ideo who Rin and Len are, you SHOULD know that **ham-is-ninja**updated "An Obnoxiously Long Way to Say Something So Simple" recently and that, as usual, it was fantastic. So I became inspired and unlazy enough to write an idea that popped into my head while reading her update. Her's was originally and basically "what it love", while this is more of "what is it to love". Get it? Thought you would, and please like this. I'm fully aware the ending is pretty awful, so bear with me (did you know its seriously not 'bare' but 'BEAR'? I always thought it was bare...)._

* * *

><p><span>A Not-So-Boring Boring Day<span>

_**I'M BORED**_

_**I'M BORED**_

_**I'M BORED**_

_**I'M BORED**_

_**I'M BO**_

"This isn't helping at all, Len!" I shouted throwing the sharpie at a wal with all the strength I could muster only for it to make a quiet little "plup" on the wall scroll. "Mm. Go play with your dolls or something." He replied monotonously, completely zoned into his DSi. I huffed and tossed my pillow at him. _As if I play with __**dolls. **__Transformers are sooo much cooler! _"Rin, stop! I'm busy." Len said, catching the pillow with expert reflexes only to drop it and continue his game. That was the most emotion I've heard in his voice for two hours… Stupid parents.

Len, my best friend since preschool,'s mother and father were on an important family trip or something so my mom offered to let him stay here. It was fun for the first few days… then _my _parents had to go to a business trip. It has been exactly three hours and twenty-four seconds since they left. I. Am. So. Bored. No parents= no going out. Plus, it started raining an hour ago. I can't even go in my _front yard. _It's horrible.

I frowned and glared at Len. He doesn't even care about the rain because he has his stupid new DSi from Christmas. He won't play with me; he won't even _talk _to me. I flopped back down on my bed, crumpling up the copy paper I'd written on after Len suggested I write my thoughts to ease my boredom.

…

…

…

I'm going to explode if something interesting doesn't happen in the next five seconds. I sat up to look at the clock on my wall. FML, only 10:24AM. I sighed rather loudly and watched Len concentrate on his stupid Pokemon/Mario/something game he was playing. His nimble fingers pushed multiple buttons quickly, each having their own little "pi" sound when pressed. He was sitting on the foldable chair at the foot of my bed; we spend most of our days in my bedroom now.

…

**NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!**

I mean as in playing with eacho-that isn't innocent either… er… like, friends-without-benefits playing. Yeah.

I pushed the stupid thoughts out of my mind by watching Len continue to play with a twinkle of determination in his eyes… his really pretty cobalt eyes…

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. An idea that will win Len's attention over the stupid game once and forall~! Ohohohoho~… ignore that. Anyway, Mission: Win Len Over Seduction-Style is now in progress!

"Lennn-kuuunn~?" I half-moaned, adding the honorific I'd usually ignore… I don't think I've ever called him anything but Len or Shota-Boy… Hm, interesting thought. ANYHOW~

Len's eyebrows twitched, obviously caught off-guard but his fingers didn't falter at all. Not even a glance. "Mm?" He replied. I fought the groan of failure threatening to escape my lips to instead bring my ingenious tactics up a notch. I stood from my bed, making sure my shorts were revealing as much as PG-13ly possible and my hair was neat. "I'm borrreeed~!" I whined, still thick with seduction. Len this time did falter, pausing his fingers for a moment before regaining concentration. "Read a book." I rolled my eyes and moved to sit in his lap. He look pretty annoyed, I'm surprised he didn't yell like before…

"But that's boring Len-kunnn," I whined again, but softer and somehow more seductive. I wraped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his neck. "I want you to play with me…" I whispered in his ear, unable to resist the triumphant smirk. Len sighed and paused his game, pushing me away from him slightly. "Rin," He whispered. Leaning to me with half-lidded eyes. I blushed and just stared at him, getting closer… and closer… and… _OMG, is he going to kiss me!_

"Leave me alone." He ordered, smirking cockily.

I blinked, actually chocked her didn't kiss me—NOT THAT I WANTED HIM TO OF COURSE!—and moved from his lap to the bed again as he continued his game. Ugh, I should give up. He obviously prefers 2D characters over his supposed "best friend".

Finally decided on giving up, I picked up a random girly magazine Len and I usually make fun of and keep just for the fun. I pouted at the memory of Len ignoring me and flipped though the magazine to the most interesting page I could find in the stupid thing.

_ULT__**i**__-MATE:__** ARE YOU AND YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER REALLY IN LOVE? –Quiz**_

Ooh, looks promising! –my secret girly side. Not really me. I looked down at the first question, printed in a big, hot pink box.

_What does 'to love' mean to you?_

Well this is stupid. To care about someone, duh. I looked over at the results page and found my answer.

_To care about someone-_

_If you answered this, you are not really in love or a good lover. Seek guidance from someone with a kind heart or never find the happiness of true love. Those who answered this are bad lovers and usually have these traits: selfish, stubborn, lazy, unorganized, liar, and incapable of love._

Stupid, that's what it means… What else would it be?

"Len," I called, still reading the other questions.

Before he could yell at me or tell me "I'm busy" I continued. "What do you think it means to love?" I could hear the "pi" of the buttons stop and the tradition "wah-wah-waaaaaah, you lose" music to my side but I kept reading. The other questions were weird too.

"U-uh, why did you ask that?" He said, shifting in his seat. Why would such a stupid question make him so uncomfortable? "Just answer it… unless you can't." I said the last part like a little challenge.

"Uhm… to love is…" I could practically hear the gears turning in Len's head and I almost laughed. "I think it means to be dedicated to that one person and that one person only."

Deep. Real deep.

His answer made me think about mine and I felt almost embarrassing I thought of such a childish answer. Len always does everything better than me. "What do you think it means?" He asked quietly, sitting down next to me sort of shyly. So he only wants to talk to me when it's about something I read in a magazine? Something I obviously didn't think of since I'm apparently not smart enough… "To put the person you love at the top of all of your priorities…" I answered with a thick attitude… Wait… _That sounds like a love confession! _I immediately regretted saying it and referring to our relationship and thought of something I could add to reverse it.

Len's silence and aversion of eye contact didn't help. "Ah, I mean i-if, like-" I stammered, scooting away from him with a huge blush on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I stopped my ramble to stare at him in disbelief. Len apologizing? _Len apologizing? _The ultra cocky, annoying Len Kagamine of my childhood _apologizing_? I don't even…

"I'm really stupid like that. I forget about things like that and I'd attempt to make you happy every moment of my life if I could, but I'm really selfish and incompetent." He declared, still looking down at his lap.

_Did I start daydreaming or did Len really just semi-confess? Noooo, maybe I'm looking into it too much and it was just a friendship apology! Yeah, Len's not blind, he can't possibly like me like that… _I mentally scolded myself when I felt teary at the knowledge he doesn't harbor the same feelings as I.

"So, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Promise. I'll stop playing Mario, you have my full attent-uh, Rin…?" Len trailed off. I felt the bed rock slightly then a warm hand on my cheek. "Are you in pain, why are you crying? Do you feel sick or dizzy?" Len placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature and I almost passed out from the sensation. The pleasurable tingle of his skin on mine only made me feel worse and I doubled over into full wailing-mode. "R-Rin? I'll call the doctor!" I gripped Len's shirt before he could fully stand. "I'm not sick, it's fine." I mumbled slightly shakily. Len stared at me not really convinced. "Really." I added, hoping it'd persuade him to think everything was just dandy and go back to his game, unaware the best friend he was supposed to trust and feel comfortable with was completely obsessed with him. Ugh, my life sucks.

Len uneasily sat back down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. _He's really warm, almost scalding but… it's comforting. _"I'll listen if you want to talk about it, but it's alright if you don't." Len whispered in my hair, rubbing my back soothingly. I nodded against his shoulder as my sobbing slowly subsided.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in the slightly-awkward-for-me embrace but it felt like a long time yet not long enough… it makes no sense, he always does confusing things to me. But he followed through on his promise and just held onto me patiently, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry." I said lamely. It was a horrible apology, barely sounding sincere even to me. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I was the one ignoring you." I shook my head lightly, feeling like falling asleep in his arms. It was a comfortable silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You really scared me, you know. I thought you were seriously hurt really bad," _I am hurting… _"I really care about you a lot, probably more than I should." _Stop talking like that, it's making me think of other things… _"That's also what it means to love someone, right? To be concerned about them…"

I almost winced at the bitter-sweet feeling in my chest. It was like my heart had tightened. It was painful, but addicting and sweet… confusing.

"I think it's the worst possible way to confess but I've been trying to say I love you. A lot." There is no way this isn't a dream. "Really?" Stupid, that's the lamest reply ever, dream or not!

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, it's awkward…" Len added an awkward laugh and shifted uncomfortably only worsening his condition. I just sat there with a blank expression as I tried to tie all of my thoughts down and not turn into mushy mess. "Seruously, like not joking?" Stupid replies…

"You could just say 'I don't feel the same' and get it over with, I don't mind… well, I do, but it would change how I act towards you or anything… sorta." I would have laughed at his discomfort and awkward reply if it were a different situation. But the Len Kagamine I've been crushing on since fifth grade, my first and only crush/best friend, has just confessed to feeling the same way I do. I think this girly reply is very well reasonable:

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!  
><strong>

"I'm not rejecting you I just… don't believe you." I replied honestly. "Shall I prove it then?" I squeaked instinctively when Len suddenly shifted our position, pinning me down to my own bed with a smirk, though losing its effectiveness with the deep blush on his cheeks, though I'm sure mine is probably deeper right now…

He leaned down slowly, eyes closed and my heart and breath felt as if they'd forever stopped and I'd die at any minute. I shyly kissed him back when I felt his soft lips lightly graze mine. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, his eyes having a weird glazed look. "Believe me now?" He asked. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down. "Not yet."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I warned you about the ending, didn't I? ^^ Please, please, please go check ham-is-ninja out if you haven't already, she really is amazing. In the best-LenxRin-author history book for sure. So I think I've covered how amazing she is, I'll just the overkill of -Thank you sooo much for letting me post this and I love everything you write!_

_MOSHIxMOSHI (anyone notice I changed my pen? You get a cookie if you can tell me the original one. ;3)_


	32. Shewhosanginthemidstofhistory

A/N: I'm such a bad girl, committing an FFn crime. v_v But this is very important to me and unless you're "" you don't really need to read this or should, just skip to the very end... XD

Anyway, for "" I'd like to thank you so, so much for your review and pray you read this. I teared up when I read your review.

* * *

><p>It's not typical at all, in fact, I believe it's the most serious review I've gotten on the fic. I won't quote from your review and such as I usually do since I wanted you to know a little more about the chapter and some things I felt towards it. First off, I was extremely sick that day. Not sick as in "oh shit man, this damn cough sucks", yeah, but actually sick of just life in general. I was tired of thinking all of those thoughts constantly for years and being unable to tell anyone because most people in my age group wouldn't have any clue what I'm talking about, and I'm a very shy, introverted person. So I decided to use Fanfiction. It was a perfect idea, no one I really know would know me on FFn (or know what it is) and I wouldn't seem like some depressed, crazy child because it'd be in the point of view of someone else. So I wrote, listening to Naruto Shippuden's sadness soundtrack and trying so hard to write it out. As I said, there is a block. I can know everything I want to say so badly like the back of my hadn't but putting it in words that are understandable in the English language is a completely different thing. I kept asking myself "what am I doing?" and I wanted to just stop right there and pretend to be a normal, happy girl. But I felt if I don't say this, how will I know? How will I know if it's just me feeling as if I'm drowning or it's just me who acknowledges I'm drowning? I eventually gained enough courage to post it, lying in my authors note that it wasn't "like me" and "hard to write" (though it was hard, just not in the way I claimed). I tried to make the note as contradictory as possible so I wouldn't really seem so emotional and dramatic. It's one of the things I hate, people thinking I'm dramatic and I just desperately want attention for no reason.<p>

If I were in your shoes I'd probably feel just the same. Pissed someone wrote this before me. Relieved there's nothing seriously wrong with me. Jealous they have all the credit. Satisfied it was finally said. Everything. So when I read your review, months after I'd posted this story I was so glad. Finally, a serious review that tells me someone really understands and doesn't just exclaim "update soon!" like I wasn't putting my whole life on display. I'm not incesterous either, as I'm an only child as well (though as you said it wouldn't surprise me a bit if I were) but I had to make it fit Rin at some point. It's also my biggest fear (along with innocent little puppies and insects x_x) as well. I feel so conceited, feeling in the deepest part of me that I'm so unique and more real than anyone else in the entire world, it makes me feel sick as well. I'm not really sure how to end this at this point but I guess I'll say thanks again? XDDDD Oh, and WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW! YOU SHOULD HAVE LOGGED IN OR MADE AN ACCOUNT, NOW I CAN PROBABLY NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN AND I REALLY WANT TO NOW, UGHHAHS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other readers: Uhm…<strong>_

_**Rin and Len made love and had 36 babies all named "Doorhenge Orange Kagamine" and died together happily of breast cancer. Yes, Len can get breast cancer, got a problem with that?**_


	33. A Very Suggestive Sentence Rin Style

_A/N: A short little update to make up for last chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Suggestive Sentence<strong>

"Len," A soft but strong voice called, waking Len out of his daydreams. He looked up to see his twin sister with a determinate twinkle in her greenish-blue eyes along with a slight frown. He'd never seen his sister looking so serious in his life…

"Hm?" He answered, slightly scared of what her reply could possibly be.

"I want to have your babies."

Len choked on air and nearly fell out of his desk. A prominent blush stained his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at his possibly high sister. "YOU WHAT!" He shrieked, his voice rising to the pitch of a six year old. The teacher hushed him as she walked by.

"I want to have your flour sack babies from home ec. What'd you think I meant? Perv…" Rin shook her head at the distraught teen before her giving him the "bad child" finger thing old people do.

Len handed her the "babies" out of his bag, still a little flustered.

Rin thanked him and turned around, walking off to leave the embarrassed boy at his seat.

"Oh," She said, pausing her walk to look back at him over her shoulder.

"And I wouldn't mind _those_ babies in a few years either."

Len went brain dead from a severe nose bleed for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm such a perv... but it was a persistent little plot bunny I had to satisfy and pleasure to insanity. Ha, get it? XDDD /shot_

**_REVIEW FOR MORE DELICIOUS, BUTTERY, SUGARY PERVERSENESS!_**


	34. Board Games

_A/N: I know I haven't updates in forever but I assure you I've been working hard on my fics! This is one of those fics I have a great idea with then the more I wrote the more scrambled it got. It was going to be a lemon (Yes, I'm a perverted girl okay) but I forgot the original plot so it became mushy near the end... I should really start writing those things down beforehand..._

_And I am almost halfway done with my super long fic I've been working on in secret "Thousand Miles"!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Board Games**

****_For Lack of Better Title_

_..._

"Leeeen!"

Said boy looked up from his hand drawn calendar at the sound of his mother's voice calling his name. Kagamine Len, being 14, would tell his friends drawing and games were childish and beneath him—though it was all talk. Len loved to express his childhood to the fullest at home or with Rin where he wouldn't be judged or insulted. Rin—Kagami Rin—was Len's closest friend for as long as he could remember. Their parents found out they were both born in the same hospital one day at one of their (Rin and Len) play dates when Len was four and that was the earliest fact of Rin and Len's friendship he could recall. It seemed natural to have her there with him, she seemed like a part of him.

But one chilly Autumn day, their third year of junior high school, Rin and Len had discovered Rin was moving from her family's (Len's family considered Rin and her family to be a part of their family and vice versa though) humble little home to another, more luxurious house… all the way in Honshu. Both friends were completely devastated. They were separated from their closest friend and the most definite thing they had. But they promised to keep in touch, maintaining their long distance relationship with vigor—which comes back to Len's little calendar of recycled paper from the printer.

Next week, six days and twenty four hours from today, Rin would be staying at Len's house for their usual reunions. Rin and Len's family visited each other's houses at least six times a year, usually for about a week, nonetheless, Len was excited as usual.

"Yes mother?" Len asked, running down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was hanging up the phone.

A large smile was plastered on her face along with a playful, secretive gleam in her eyes. _Something has to be up… _Len thought, praying it wasn't another dentist appointment rescheduled to an earlier date. Len was a good boy, responsible about his shiny white teeth, but the needles and sound of drills from the other rooms still gave him anxiety.

"I just talked to Rin's parents," Len immediately became interested and anxious.

"And it seems Rin will be here sooner than expecte-" Mrs. Kagamine paused as the sound of a car pulling into the driveways was heard outside the front door.

"Perfect timing,"

Len instantly screamed rather girlily and pulled his mother into a quick hug before quickly dashing to the front door before his mother pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Whoa, slow down bug guy, we can't be suddenly glomping her to death! She's probably tired from the long flight and drive so we have to let her rest a little first and finish fixing up that guest room. The Kagami's, your father and I are all going out for lunch and some shopping so be sure to make Rin feel at home." Mrs. Kagamine ordered, amused at her son's excitement and slight disappointment that he couldn't attack her immediately as usual.

"But she _is _at home." Mrs. Kagamine smiled and patted her son of the shoulder as the doorbell rang.

Mr. Kagamine was the first to answer, as his study was diagonal from the front door and he was already aware of the change of plans, just as eager as Mrs. Kagamine about their trip—no one in the family could match Len's happiness.

"Leon!" Mr. Kagamine called as he hugged the man at the door (A/N: You know those half-hugs-because-I'm-awkward-and-don't-want-to-seem-gay-but-I-want-you-to-know-we're-friends thing guys do to other guys?).

"Rinto, good to see ya!" Leon—Mr. Kagami—replied with a bright smile.

The two fathers shared a smile and a small handshake before Mr. Kagamine kindly took the man's bags and invited him in. Two two wives quickly hugged upon seeing each other, complimenting each others' appearances and for Mrs. Kagami, homes.

"Did you repaint the hallway? It's lovely." Mrs. Kagami complimented sincerely with a smile as she glanced around the room while Mrs. Kagamine offered to take the heavy bags Mrs. Kagami was holding. She gladly accepted the help.

"Oh, Rinto and I decided it was about time we focused on ourselves and our house a little more since our LenLen is so dependant and grown up now." The women laughed and continued their chatter up the stairs about "LenLen". Len would usually be humiliated and demand his mother to "shut up" but the small girl trudging three heavy bags preoccupied him at the moment.

"I'll get those," Len declared with anticipation of getting her up to his room (A/N: Not like that, pervs! XDDDD…maybe) to glomp her freely and finally have his best friend back where he saw she belonged.

"Thanks!" She replied gratefully, a little surprised at Len's sudden personality change and that his voice was slightly deeper. The Len she'd visited two years ago's voice was about the same as her own young voice despite his age and he was usually teased for it by schoolmates or even confused for Rin herself by their parents. The Len two years ago also would have attacked her with hugs and a girly scream before she could even reach the door—not that she minded. This Len made her feel a bit self conscious, as if he wasn't as obsessed with her as when they were younger.

_Has he found someone else, a new best friend better than me?_

Rin shook away the depressing thoughts as they reached Len's bedroom. Len lightly placed her luggage on his queen sized bed with yellow sheets.

"You got a new bed…" Rin announced more to herself than him.

Len shrugged nonchalantly before suddenly glomping her onto the said new bed. Rin couldn't help but to burst into fits of giggles, happy to see Len hadn't really changed much at all. Len, on the other hand, noticed Rin had changed a BIG deal. He blushed at the thought as he felt a lot more "comfort" on her chest than usual. Last time Len checked—not that he checked of course, he adds in his mind blushing furiously—Rin was as flat as a pancake. Len could guess from the experience of hearing the girls at his school's Girls Volley Ball team that she was a good 32 C. His blush only intensified and he quickly untangled his body from hers, stood, and turned around to hide his face.

Rin, sitting up as well, suddenly spoke.

"Isn't there a guest room across the hall?" She asked, realizing he'd thrown her items in his room instead.

Len was about to answer when a sudden thought crossed his mind. The more he thought about Rin in a separate room from his, even if just down the hall, didn't seem to sit well with him. He and Rin shared rooms when they were younger at sleepovers (if you could call them that, as they were together 23 hours a day, one hour apart for showering and that was about it) or when there was a scary storm. Would it not be any different if they slept together now?

"We didn't thing you'd be here so soon so it isn't really finished." He lied, the first time he'd ever lied to her at all. For some reason he didn't feel as guilty as he should.

"Oh. Sorry for the inconvenience." Rin said softly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither really knowing what to say.

"Leeeeen, Riiiiin!" Their parents called from downstairs. Both teens quickly came downstairs to see their parents all standing in the living room with happy expressions.

"We're leaving to the shopping district now, make sure to lock the doors and don't burn the house down or anything stupid. Check your phones in case we need to call and," Mrs. Kagami ordered like the usual overprotective mother before turning to face Len directly and leaning slightly to his level. He was already almost as tall as her, obviously son of the Tall Kagamines unlike the less lucky Short Kagamis.

"_Use protection, at least until you two are married." _

She whispered with a knowing smirk before standing straight and winking at him.

Len's face instantly challenged a ripe tomato and he could only manage sputtering out random syllables looking like a flabbergasted fish out of water. Ms. Kagami and the rest of the adults left the room, most with confused expressions to what the usually polite woman could have said to spark such a reaction from Len.

Rin and Len quickly rushed to Len's bedroom after their parents had left, eager to find something to do.

"How 'bout we play a board game?" Len suggested, bored with nearly everything in his nice sized room. Rin shrugged as she tiredly plopped down on Len's bed.

"Sure,"

Len gave her the "one moment" hand gesture and raced down the hall to his parents' room. Once there, hesitating at first as if they were still home, he headed straight for the closet. It was a fairly large closet, filled with Mrs. Kagamine's stuff on one side and his father's on the other. At the top shelf lie a large box Len had seen once or twice when he was younger as his parents were putting the games up. They had never played when he was there, he really didn't know or really care. A game was a game right? Oh how wrong he was…

Len quickly took the box from its place, memorizing its position so his parents wouldn't suspect a thing. "Couple's Paradise Game Collections" was the title.

"Couple means two people," Len announced to himself, hurrying back to Rin. Rin immediately look up when she heard him enter the room. He quickly sat down across from her on the bed sitting in a criss-cross-apple-sauce position and presented his findings.

"My parents play it all the time, it must be fun." He said nonchalantly, opening the large cardboard box.

Inside lie a pink sheet of paper, along with a blue one, two white papers, and a few boards, dice, and other game-related tools.

Len was the first to pick up the pink paper as Rin chose the blue.

"I think this is yours?" Len half asked, pointing to the title that said "GIRL" in bold black letters. Rin nodded in agreement and handed Len the blue one that had "BOY" written on it. The two slowly read over the papers with confused and at parts embarrassed faces.

**GIRL**

Welcome to Couple's Paradise Game Collections. Tonight you will play an exciting, arousing series of games so explore your natural instincts and discover new and thrilling things about one another. ;)

_For ladies the Game is all in your hands. Game meaning the torturous seduction you will induce on your partner. Men have simple, selfish minds and tendencies, only two things can break through these habits to bring out the man to satisfy you in and out of bed every day:_

_Sex_

_And the football game_

_Unless you're willing to put on a cup and get tackled to the dirty ground by apes with bad BO we're doing the first one._

_1. We will first start off with an innocent game of Truth of Dare, you will be given a set of questions for your partner on a separate sheet of paper. Try to be inquisitive—but don't pry. Men hate prying. ;(_

_2. You will play a little game of Economic Truth—AKA: Monopoly. Find how your partner would deal with money and stress and see the true him!_

_3. A short game of Twister will heat things up a bit and you feel each other's bodies on the game mat. Remember to tease not please! _

_4. If that game of Twister wasn't hot enough for you next is the touching game! In Lick-Lick Pat-Pat you and your partner will be given dares to follow or lose points. These dares can be anything from "make your lover a sandwich" or "eat an ounce of wasabi" to "fight for dominance with each other's tongues like no tomorrow"!_

_***The Game's total points must be counted for each game and at the end the person with more points is the winner. Losers must do whatever the winner commands! ;)***_

**BOY**

Welcome to Couple's Paradise Game Collections. Tonight you will play an exciting, arousing series of games so explore your natural instincts and discover new and thrilling things about one another. ;)

_For the gentlemen the game is all about power over your partner. Feel like a true man, make your lady beg and do anything you ask for! Imagine a world with no nagging, no smart remarks, no periods…_

_Well, sorry to bust your bubble but this world doesn't exist yet. However, this game does._

_This game will allow you to break down the stubborn complexity of a woman's mind and to form her into anything you want. You will also most likely score tonight. ;)_

_1. We will first start off with an innocent game of Truth of Dare, you will be given a set of questions for your partner on a separate sheet of paper. Don't worry, this won't be like a girly chick-game, I promise! _

_2. You will play a little game of Economic Truth—AKA: Monopoly. See the complex mind of women when money is involved shatter to tiny pieces as you beat her with ease._

_3. A short game of Twister will heat things up a bit and you feel each other's bodies on the game mat. It's like a private strip tease from your little lady just for you!_

_4. If that game of Twister wasn't hot enough for you next is the touching game! In Lick-Lick Pat-Pat you and your partner will be given dares to follow or lose points. These dares can be anything from "draw a picture" or "eat an ounce of wasabi" to Win dominance with her tongue like no tomorrow"!_

_***The Game's total points must be counted for each game and at the end the person with more points is the winner. Losers must do whatever the winner commands! ;)***_

"I guess we should start with number one," Rin trailed off, blushing furiously. Len quickly nodded and took the sheets of paper out. This time it was four stacks of cards, one saying "BOY TRUTH" "BOY DARE" and the other "GIRL TRUTH" and "GIRL DARE". They picked their cards and began.

"I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Len asked, hoping the first card wasn't something perverted.

"Truth." Rin chose, thinking the choice would lead to less perverted situations. Len picked up the first card and turned it over to read out loud.

"Who was your first boyfriend…?" Len read awkwardly.

Rin shifted uncomfortably and an awkward silence filled the air.

"No one I guess…" Len noticed Rin's slightly downcast tone but quickly dismissed it, thinking he was just imagining things.

"Your turn,"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm such a perv. XDDDDD I can't believe I wrote "Lick-Lick Pat-Pat"... I must've been high. I'm considering finishing this though I've come up with another idea with this fic only not with pervy board games...

Review?


	35. Moth Dilemma

**~Moth Dilemma~**

**...**

* * *

><p>"'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ole me<p>

Don't let me out of your sight!"

Rin sang, dancing around in her room on a piece of cardboard as her stage and using her yellow hairbrush as a microphone.

It was about 9:30PM, the night almost reaching its darkest time but Rin didn't care. Even though it was Sunday and she'd most likely be tired in class the next day and scolded by her parents she didn't care.

"I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
>So don't let me have any rights!"<p>

Rin seductively rubbed up her body at the "pretty and petite" part before shaking her finger in a "no" way, making the sleeves of her loose pajamas swoosh slightly. They were her favorite pair, button up cotton pajama top with matching cotton pants in a light yellow with purple music notes.

"Oh...I've had it up to here!  
>The moment that I step outside<br>So many reasons  
>For me to run and hide~"<p>

Rin sang, not noticing the fluttering of her white curtains to the right.

"I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
>'Cause it's all those little things that I fea-KYAAAAAA!"<p>

Rin screamed when a huge drown thing buzzed towards her at high speed.

She ran so fast she couldn't remember even running when she got out of her room and across the hall to her older brother's bedroom. Rin pushed the door open mercilessly and made a dive for Len's bed he was luckily not in at the moment. Finally, after she felt she was far enough away from the offending creature, she looked behind her.

The moth was striking the bright light bulb of her room with horrible aim but every few seconds the buzz of beating wings burning on glass could be heard.

Len, being the overprotective and loving brother he is, immediately snapped his head to Rin once the door was flung open.

"Are you okay?" He asked, swiftly looking over her to check for any injuries or clues on why she was so distressed. She didn't reply but she didn't need to. One following of her frightened gaze and he knew what had nearly given his sister a heart attack.

Len sighed and stood from his desk.

"It's not going to hurt you, y'know. If anything it helps, killing all those more pesteri-"

"They are gross and out to kill me!" Rin argued in a tone to leave no disagreements.

Len groaned, already knowing what was to come next.

"Len, kill it!"She cried, clinging to his arm.

As if mocking her, the miller moth swooped just outside of her bedroom door before going back inside, making Rin squeak and push herself farther on the bed.

She looked up at Len with an expecting look.

"Just turn off your bedroom light, turn on the hall light, and leave your door open. It'll leave you alone and go to the hall. Besides, it's past your bedtime." Len advised, accidently bragging about his bedtime that was an hour and a half later than hers.

Rin sent him a glare before reluctantly climbing off his bed and lagging back to her room.

After a few days of experience with the plentiful little demons she knew the first places to check were the ceiling at the doorway, the walls within four feet of the door, and the other side of the door. After she was sure it was safe she took a cautious step into the room, reaching for the light switch…

When she felt something fuzzy.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Len barely had time to blink before his sister had huddles in a ball on his bed, wiping her left hand off profusely.

"Shh!" ordered as the faint sounds of the moth again crashing about in her room faded in the background.

"You're gonna wake mom and dad up." He cautioned, now trying to comfort his sister on the bed.

After a few moments she had calmed down considerably, still a bit jumpy when she thought he felt something crawl on her.

"I'll go kill it, alright. Where is it?" Len said softly, still embracing her.

If he were to be honest, which he usually was though it was such a sensitive topic, he probably—definitely enjoyed the simple sibling hug more than he should of. It was evident every second of his life when all he could think and worry about was her that he had an unnatural affection for his sister. It was obvious from an outside view, even their parents tried to keep them separated with separate rooms and after school activities. It seemed the whole world saw it except for her. That fact brought him both relief and frustration.

"Len?" Rin asked with a bit of annoyance that indicated she'd been calling his name for quite a while.

"Hm?" He replied, still a bit dazed.

"You said you'd kill it…" She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that."

Len reluctantly pulled away from her to stand from the bed, helping her up as well.

Rin, of course, made Len walk blindly ahead and made sure to maintain a minimum distance from him to protect her from the demon that was in the form of a furry, scaly, ugly moth.

To put it short, Rin hated and feared moths… well all insects really. Just moths seemed to be at a record high this particular month.

"Do you not know how to organize Rin, geez…" Len mumbles as he glanced at the mess of papers on her desk.

Rin usually would have retorted but she was too busy frantically searching for the insect.

After a few moments Len's slightly cheerful voice broke through the sounds of sifting and searching.

"Oi, I found it!" He whisper-yelled to not wake their parents.

Len lifted his hand to strike at the still moth when multiple things happed at once.

One, Len's foot somehow slid on the cardboard. Two, he accidently grabbed Rin in attempt to regain his balance. Three, Rin slipped with him. Four, they ended up on Rin's bed in a very questionable position.

The twins froze, staring at each other in utter shock with their lips connected and bodies intertwined.

The shock faded to fear when reality set in. For Rin it was more like: Len is going to hate me, what am I doing! But for Len it was a more complicated time…

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

_My dreams finally come true and our parents are going to walk in and send me to some foreign country for years, but not before Rin disowns me as a brother and beats me to a pulp… oh my god!_

The awkward moment stretched on until the surprise of a lifetime happened.

Rin closed her eyes and made the lip-to-lip accident a _real _kiss.

Len wasn't sure whether to wake up for school or kiss her back before he ruined all chances with the girl he'd been love struck with for years.

He chose the latter of course.

Somehow the innocent kiss became a heated make-out session and Rin's pants became moans that made Len wish he was just an innocent child again that didn't even know what desire meant. But a certain body part of his was definitely proving how teenage male he is.

Soon Rin's shirt was halfway off and Len had begun sucking on her sensitive neck when the buzzing of furry wings rang in their ears.

Rin instantly reacted, nearly knocking her twin completely off the bed with one hard push and nearly flew out the room, screaming all the way down the hall.

He huffed in annoyance and watched the "innocent" insect land on his shoulder, giving Len a silent laugh of mockery.

"I really hate you." Len said aloud, mercilessly squishing the moths with his bare hand.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! I wrote this fic based partially off my own life last night. I was on Skype with my friend with a song playing in the background when I looked up to see a huge moth flying toward my light and I immediately dropped my laptop and freaked out, begging my father to kill it. XD …then I saw another one on my curtain later that night and hid under the covers all night, unable to sleep._

_Song: Just a Girl_

_Artist: No Doubt_

_P.S: There is a moth infestation in the West if you aren't already aware. Hasn't been this bad in years according to state officials._


	36. Our Secret World

_A/N: Yet another long awaited update from the Fluff Queen._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song Itsumo Nando Demo or Vocaloid, don't sue me. I have nothing.

_And before I forget..._

**HAPPY LATE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY MASS!_ -hearts-_**

_I was contemplating how long I should continue Mass when I realized my last update was a little past the publication date. It's sad when I forget the anniversary of my own fic... Hehehe... _

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support, I will always keep trying my best and improving._

* * *

><p><strong>~Our<strong>** Secret World~**

...

Dedicated to Laurene

…

* * *

><p><em>There's another world out there only they see<em>

_A world much more magical than our own_

_No one can understand it, understand them_

_But it is okay, for it is theirs and theirs alone_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The faint hums of a calming melody floated throughout the warm room, caressing the ears of two young teenagers. A small summer breeze fluttered the sheer purple curtains and tickled their skin, a sigh escaping the boy's lips. It _could have been _pure bliss.

The fragrance of vanilla candles and roses surrounding them, the love of his life in his embrace on a soft bed that seemed tailored for their very bodies—it could have been heaven.

But fate was a cruel, cruel beast and this small girl in his arms that smelled of oranges and looked like a goddess is his sister.

Twin sister.

Len wasn't exactly sure when he'd fallen in love with her and realized it but a part of him always knew his affection towards his sister was not platonic. He loved everything about her, couldn't find a single fault no matter how hard he had tried when in his denial states. Too make matters worse she had _no _idea how beautiful she truly was and it only made him want to prove it to her in passionate kisses. He'd fallen**hard**.

"Nee, Len-kun," A lazy feminine voice muttered against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He moaned in response, snuggling against her.

There was a long pause.

"What are we going to do now?"

Len paused and loosened his grip on her waist.

The tune had switched to Itsumo Nando Demo now and the breeze continued teasing the curtains as if everything was normal.

What _are _they going to do? They couldn't go back now, no matter how hard they try. Len would always remember the feeling on his sister's soft lips on his own, her warm body in his arms, the passionate "I love you" coming from her lips—he'd remember it all every time he'd see her. Rin made his will weak, he surely wouldn't be able to _not _ravish her in kisses and whisper how much he loves her.

"Well, not tell mom is definitely one." Len joked.

Rin tilted her head up to glare at him and abruptly squirmed away from him.

He couldn't help but to feel cold without her.

"I'm serious." She snapped.

Len sighed again and rolled onto his back. He made pictures with the cracks on the ceiling of their guest bedroom for a while, coming up with several shapes that reflected his odd "creativity" and a million more that seemed to remind him of the blonde next to him. He turned his head to the side to see her.

"They could understand, we've always been unusually close siblings-"

"Len!" Rin cut him off, head snapping to him with disbelief and rage.

"Are you insane! We are sinning, evil, _monsters. _There's no way to justify such a thing."

Len felt his heart shatter for a moment. Not because it offended him, but because it was probably true. Incest is wrong, everyone knows it. The bible says it and even nonreligious people agree. The nonromantic love between family members should be just that, nonromantic. What kind of people were they if they were to break such a rule? Evil ones, maybe not even human. It was just plain sick.

'_Why is it wrong?'_

He couldn't help but to ask this. Why _is _it wrong anyway? Even in the bible Adam and Eve's children committed incest, technically even Adam and Eve were related as well. They did say Eve came from a part of Adam, so wouldn't that make them related by blood? What is _so _sinful about loving someone you've grown up with all of your life, someone who knows you better than anyone, someone who has supported you through all these times and all these years?

"It doesn't matter what they think," Len said with a sudden confidence and resolve he himself was surprised at. Even Rin's anger seemed to turn into shock.

He found himself taking her hands in his and resting his forehead against hers, finally feeling okay to shamelessly lose himself in her cerulean eyes.

"It's our own little world, just us." He pecked her on the lips to which she eagerly complied.

"'kay?"

Rin smiled in reply.

And thus began their separate lives in desperation to be accepted in such a controversial, hypotactic society. It was like their little secret, albeit a "sinful" one. Maybe they were insane for living in another world no one else could see but, honestly, it was the "sane" ones who drove them so far.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_I won't search beyond the sea from now _

_The shining thing is always here,_

_It can be found within myself_

_For it is my own secret world_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I haven't updated in a while since I'm busy writing a HORRIBlE SasuSaku fic (Naruto Shippuden) but I was suddenly inspired by Laurene, the best translator ever. She has so kindly translated my one-shots into French and posted them on her blog KagamineRin-Len on SkyRock. Thank you so much Laurene and I really hope you add this to one of your favorites. If not, I'll just try harder._

_Reviews are appreciated._


	37. Aerophobia

**Title: **Aerophobia

**Pairing: **RinxLen

**Genre: **Humor, Romance, a little drama

**Inspiration: **The three planes I took to get to Japan and my personal Aerophobia.

**Rating: **T for suggestive themes (as usual)

.

.

**Aerophobia**

_The Fear of Flying_

_._

_._

"Welcome to Tokyo International Airport, in order to ensure the best experience possible at our airport we recommend you visit the baggage registry unit first," the intercom calmly stated throughout the whole airport.

As recommended, many people were standing in the medium length line to drop off ominous amounts of luggage and several pets. Kagamine Rin and Len happened to be present in this line as well.

Len stood coolly calm, almost bored, as he leaned on his large black suitcase with ease. On his right shoulder was his sister's purse along with his carry-on. To his left was mentioned sister with a similar black suitcase and a matching carry-on.

"I don't feel that nervous anymore," Rin announced to her brother proudly as they moved up in line.

Len eyed her suspiciously before replying with a fake "that's good".

He knew his sister exceptionally well and highly doubted she'd remain "not that nervous" for much longer in the modern building. She was probably just feeling too many overwhelming emotions from her departure with Luka, Kaito, and the others to feel the fear.

Len sighed. He'd give it thirty minutes tops.

He stepped forward with Rin behind him and handed the woman his and her ID cards.

The woman tilted her head to look over her glasses at them both before handing back their IDs with a curt "thank you". It was hardly sincere.

Rin followed Len's orders to place her bag on the metal platform where small devices on the side ringed up several numbers.

"Thirty-seven pounds is all?" Rin asked in amazement as she stared at her over-filled bag.

"Yeah," Len replied half-heartedly while taking the receipt from the woman.

Several moments later found the twins at a large area with a huge blue sign stating "All Gates Security". They walked around and down the maze of posts with bands across them until finally reaching a burly looking man at a small podium in a officer's uniform with TSA written on his badge.

Len handed him their IDs again and tickets while the man glared at both of them and read over the papers more carefully than actually needed.

Len inwardly groaned in annoyance but outwardly managed a forced smile.

Rin just stood feeling uncomfortable like she'd broken a rule or something illegal.

"Alright, proceed," the man ordered with a wave.

Len grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her along with him towards a rotating slider with tubs lined up, almost missing the annoyed "bullshit" mumbled under Len's breath.

They stopped at the first machine in front of them and Len pulled out several of the plastic tubs.

"You place your bags in each of these and your shoes in another one. Your laptop has to be taken out as well." He explained while helping her with her things before he did his own.

Rin did as ordered and removed her DC sneakers to place in a gray tub and followed Len to a hug scanning machine.

"This is so cool! What is it?" She asked excitedly behind Len.

Len smiled and motioned for her to stay while he walked forward facing a vertical bar and holding his arms up.

"It's an x-ray to make sure no one's hiding anything in their clothes or bodies."

He stepped out after another guard ordered him to and raised his arms to be pat down by yet another guard.

Rin stepped in next and did as instructed on a poster and stepped out as well.

"Do you posses any narcotics, weapons, illegal substances?" A guard asked.

Rin blinked owlishly.

"Um…no…?"

"Please remove your jacket, ma'am."

Len stifled a laugh at his sister's confused and slightly disturbed expression while the guards awkwardly rubbed her sides.

Needless to say, Rin left the security check area with a fearful and utterly violated expression while Len continued to giggle.

"Shut up, Len," she snapped.

Len smirked and pulled her to him playfully.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he apologized. "But could you please bend over so we can ch—"

Len's joke was cut short with a firm smack.

He rubbed his cheek but continued to grin.

.

.

.

"L-Len," Rin stuttered shakily to her brother.

"Hm?" He hummed back, reading a rather boring magazine available in the seating area of their designated gate.

"You know how I said I'm not nervous anymore? Well, I'm nervous now…"

Len checked his watch. Yep, ten minutes.

He set the magazine down and glanced at their boarding time. They had a good two hours, why not?

"Wanna go shopping, Rin?" Len suggested.

His sister quickly nodded and the two began to explore the numerous stores lining the airport.

.

.

.

"Flight 267 boarding in thirty minutes. Flight 267 boarding in thirty minutes."

Rin nervously squirmed in her seat and desperately tried to pay attention to her iPod. An empty feeling sat in her stomach and she couldn't seem to ease the tight clench of her chest, not even her Dramamine pills seemed to be relieving the fear. She was about to be thirty-something-_thousand _feet off ground in a heavy chunk of metal filled with heavy people and heavy luggage. What if the pilot is new? Or what if there's a terrorist onboard?

_Music, Rin! Think about the music!_

She glanced at the screen to her right.

_Twenty-five minutes! Oh my god, I'm going to die at age fourteen on an airplane…!_

"Rin, chillax. Planes really aren't that scary, it's like a car ride." Len comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Heh, like a car ride? She couldn't recall a time she's been in a car that went over six-hundred miles per hour and drove in the sky.

.

.

.

"Boarding call for Group Four, please. Boarding call for Group Four."

Rin's stomach dropped.

She never imagined twenty-five minutes could go by so fast.

Len reassuringly held her hand and attempted to distract her with funny stories from the many times he's been on a plane. Needless to say, it was _not _working. At least she got a little stamp on her passport before she died.

The two walked through metal doors into a cramped little hall that led to the small door of the airplane where two flight attendants and a mechanic stood with smiles.

_Do they not realize how dangerous this is!_

They walked down the long aisles to they're seats fortunately in the middle. Middle means less bumps (the back) and you aren't first to die if the plane crashes (the front).

The flight attendants went through their little safety speech then the pilot spoke over the intercom telling everyone to buckle up (Rin had made buckling up her top priority once she got in her seat).

The little car taxied the plane to the runway while Rin held on to Len's arm for dear life.

"Rin, we're not even taking off yet," Len whined to the girl crushing his left arm. She refused to sit by the window, claiming she didn't want to watch the city lights getting closer and closer while the plane crashed.

Rin only buried her head further in his arm while the plane eased to a sudden stop.

_Oh god, the plane is having problems already? We're going to diiiiieeee!_

A loud muffled buzz suddenly filled the silent plane while the ground beneath Rin's feet began to vibrate minutely. The air conditioners above them roared to life, blasting cold air towards all of the passengers already wrapped up in blankets preparing for the ten hour flight with closed eyes.

_I bet they won't be so calm when they're dying._

The plane suddenly began moving forward somewhat quickly, increasing in speed every passing moment, pushing Rin back in her seat while leaving her stomach behind.

Her fingers began to turn clammy and break into a cold sweat. She fought not to scream and risk getting kicked off the plane and put on the "no fly list" as Len had called it. She was pushed back more and more, seeing the runway and trees become a blur in her peripheral vision. The plane ran over a bump every once in a while, Rin fearing they were actually leaving ground every bump.

_What if the plane doesn't take off and we crash into something?_

Just as the thought left her mind the plane suddenly thrust upwards and she was pushed back into her seat even more. She clutched the back pocket of the seat in front of her and Len's arm for dear life as the plane seemed to continue going up and up and up at an angle endlessly.

"Look, Rin, you can see the streets and everything," Len called in fascination.

She groaned and pulled her face into his shoulder more, feeling sick from the thought of it.

Len sighed and attempted to shake the girl off his aching, poorly circulated arm. She didn't budge a bit.

"Rin, relax, just don't think about it. Imagine we're in a car."

"But we're not!"

"I said _imagine_, as in _pretend, _as in _not real."_

"Shut up!"

Len sighed, partially feeling bad for his sister, partially irritated.

She needs a distraction, Len decided, and he knew the perfect one…

Len moved swiftly, making sure Rin didn't have enough time to latch onto him again as her maneuvered her arms from his and held them back. He leaned down just before she yelled at him and connected their lips. Within seconds the plane was forgotten and Rin's arms were wrapped loosely around Len's neck while his were around her waist.

Unfortunately for Random Guy Steve, his assigned seat was next to the Vocaloid twins on the three-seat-per-aisle plane and he had to witness the whole scene. He sighed as the two (LOUDLY) moaning teens next to him began using their hands as well. He attempted holding his pillow to his ears to block the noise but the cheap thing just slightly muffled it.

He dreaded to see what would happen when they reached turbulence…

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**EDIT:** Finally fixed the "Sasuke Mistake" after months of people telling me. Sorry guys. XD The reason for it was this was originally going to be a SakuraxSasuke fic from Naruto but I changed my mind halfway. ^^''' Thank you for all of the reviews, you all make me so happy! :3_


	38. Another Chapter

_A/N: I am back~!_

_AKA: MASS is back up and running~!_

_I apologize if anyone felt I abandoned this fic when I suddenly announced I'd be discontinuing it-I actually did intend to abandon it if I were completely honest with myself-but I'm back with a few new ideas and though it'd going to be really tough on me with all of my other Naruto fandom fics I'm working on I will definitely continue writing for this one-shot collection fic. Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read and review for this!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Godfather Dilemma<strong>

******...**

"Mikuo…" He swallowed thickly, loathing the next words he was going to say to his sworn enemy, "I need your help…"

Said teen turned around in his desk chair slowly to face his caller, leaned over with a fist under his chin in a mafia leader fashion. He regarded him with a cool look, face not giving any emotions away if it weren't for the small smirk tugging on her lips. His eyes began to gleam with mischief.

"About time, Kaito…"

Len, on the other side of the living room, rolled his eyes at the false "serious business" aura his two friends were adamant on projecting. They watched too many movies of _The Godfather _last week, apparently, and Mikuo and Kaito seemed to be under the impression they were as badass as the Italian actors through the glass screens. _Heh, _Len thought, _yeah right. _

"How would you like to confess to her this time, Kaito?" Mikuo smoothly asked.

"How do you know I'm talking about confessing to Rin, I could b—"

"Kaito," Mikuo cut in, his smirk knowing and slightly playful, "I know you like that back of my hand."

Len groaned aloud, his Nintendo DS gaming doing little to block out the sounds of his idiotic friends now pulling out cheesy movie lines. He swore to himself never _ever _to suggest a movie night with his friends _ever _again. Mikuo had a point though, he grudgingly admitted, Kaito had been attempting to pick up Rin for…four months now? Probably longer. Rin had seemed completely oblivious to the flirts and hints—much to Len and Mikuo's amusement and Kaito's dismay.

_Maybe I should tell them one day, _Len mused.

"Touché, Mikuo, touché." Kaito agreed, receiving a mutual satisfied Mikuo who just _knew _he was right.

"However," Kaito suddenly said, pausing at the end for effect. "I have a plan this time—a plan that will not fail."

Mikuo stood from his chair so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash—just to turn around and look out the small apartment window like a thoughtful villain from a black-and-white film.

Len openly snorted.

"And what exactly does this _plan _of yours entitle, my amigo?"

Len sighed and shut his DS, having enough of Mikuo's terribly stunted vocabulary and corny movie lines. He pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket and decided to deploy the main problem at hand…heh, at hand 'cause it's a cell phone…hehe…

All corniness aside, Kaito proceeded to flip his hair from his eyes with a flick of his hea—okay so maybe corniness _hasn't _left the building yet.

"I will steal Rin's heart in the most simplest of ways," Mikuo and Len both almost threw up their breakfast when Kaito began to lift her shirt above his head, blue scarf remaining perfectly intact, "one look at my shirtless body and she will fall. It will be easy, like stealing candy from a baby."

Len was positive Rin would be falling after _passing out from disgust _rather than falling in love with the shirtless ice-cream addict.

As if on cue the front door connected directly to the living room of the apartment opened and in walked none other than Miku.

…

…

…

…

Okay, and Rin.

One glance at Kaito shirtless, Mikuo stroking an invisible beard and she knew she didn't want to know. Rin made a beeline to Len, purposefully going around Kaito a little more than necessary. Miku headed for Mikuo, the two greeting in a chaste kiss before everyone directed their attention back to Rin—who had also kissed Len in a sort of greeting.

Kaito gaped like an idiot, along with Mikuo, as they witnessed the small action.

"R-Rin you…!"

"Len!?"

Len tried to hold back a smirk at their shocked, slightly backstabbed expressions. Rin glanced between the three confused, assuming they'd already known of her and Len's _relationship._

Len stood slowly, taking his time before taking Rin's hand in his own and heading for the door she'd just entered. He even made a point to acknowledge Kaito and Mikuo with his own cheesy, corny black-and-white movie line.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading, and that last line is one of my favorites-because it annoys my friend to no end!_


	39. Neberr Truzt Ato-Curreck Part 1

_A/N: No, I haven't died._

_And yes, Vocaloid still isn't mine._

_Please enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Neberr Truzt Ato-Curreck<strong>

**...**

Len sighed in relief, finally away from all of the daily high school drama. His body lie still on the couch for a few minutes, attempting to regain enough energy for necessary functions—such as making a sandwich to satisfy his skipping lunch to finish a project in the library last minute.

After a few more minutes of being motionless in the living room and an additional few minutes going over what MMORPG he'd stay up playing until 2AM _this time, _Len sat up to head to the kitchen.

However, before he could fully stand, a loud beep emitted from his cellphone on the couch beside him, next to his school bags. Len knew that beep, he it _very _well. A little bit of excitement rushed through his veins before he could help himself and he picked up his phone a little faster than necessary.

**Kik Messenger**

**RinRinSignal:**_Have you seen our math homework? It's so easy it's almost sad. xP_

Len grinned as he read the message—specifically, the sender. RinRinSignal, also known as Kagamine Rin, has been his friend for a while now. Eight months to be exact. He'd met her through an online game, as he did most of his friends, but she quickly became his favorite.

Their gaming styles were similar, allowing efficient teamwork between the two he'd never had with anyone else. It took nearly two months for them to finally contact each other outside of the many games they'd played together, and a whole two weeks of courage on Len's part to finally ask her for a more personal way of communication.

It took yet another month for them to find they attended the same school—East Crypton High. They exchanged pictures to see if they could find each other in school and the next day they had. Much to Len's dismay, they had no classes together. Only lunch and passing periods—which they spent from a distance.

Len wondered how many more months it'd take for him to confess his feelings to her as he examined his math homework inside his backpack. He scowled. Of course, only Rin would find Algebra III a breeze.

Len excitedly messaged back.

**Lenn003: **_Easy for you—I don't understand it at all! x_x_

Her reply was immediate, but it felt like several minutes to Len who clutched his phone anxiously.

**RinRinSignal: **_Ha, you just have to study more. Hey, can you get on TWOM? _

Len typed quickly, fingers gracefully flying over the 2D keys of his iPhone with practiced ease. He realized, near the end, he'd misspelled "fighting", but disregarded it as he knew Apple Auto-Correct would fix the mistake instantly.

**Lenn003: **_It's impossible to study when we're always fucking. xD Sure, I'm logging on now. ^^_

Len read over his message out of habit before closing the app and moving on to his TWOM app. He stopped halfway and blinked.

Had he really just seen that…?

Len opened Kik again to double-check his message and froze when he did.

_when we're always fucking. xD_

_always fucking. _

_fucking_

Len froze up in horror, a million "no, no, no"'s resounding through his head. His eyes flew to the top right of the blue message box and prayed to see a "delete message" or "edit" or even "rewind time by ten seconds". He found nothing of the sort.

Len stared at his screen hopelessly, the green and blue "kik" logo blaring back at him as if taunting his stupidity and trust for Apple's faulty auto-correct.

Now, Len didn't claim to be innocent by any means—he'd made his fair share of dirty jokes and innuendos at school with his male friends. Keywords: male, friend. Rin definitely wasn't male and even if she were a "friend" he considered her much more valuable than his "friends" at school. Rin was like the goddess of everything good in his life and he'd like to keep it that way for a long, long time...

And he may have just ruined it all with a stupid typo.

* * *

><p>Rin stretched after finding a comfy position in her bed, preparing for another all-nighter of all-you-can-play RPG fun.<p>

Her cell phone buzzed as she waited for her iPod TWOM app to load.

It was from Lenn003, according to the message preview. She clicked "open" lazily, already expecting Len's reply of something along the lines of "sure".

Boy, was she surprised…

The moment Rin read through the message she froze. Then she read it again. Pause. One more read…

Laugh.

Rin clutched her side as she guffawed helplessly, eyes tearing up and abdominal muscles spasming from the intensity of her laughter. The walls echoed only slightly as he laughs died down to a light giggle.

She knew very well of what the message was _supposed _to say—she wasn't simple-minded. She also knew very well of how…_finicky _Len could be, and overreacting over this minor error. She could imagine his look of horror already.

A smirk tugged at her dust-rose lips as she decided to play with Len's feelings for a little while, making him worry until he felt like throwing up—

Maybe Rin was a little more sadistic than she thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Obviously, there is a second part to this story-but I'm a little sadistic so maybe I'll keep you in suspense?_

_Just joking._

_It'll be up by next year. ^^_


	40. Friday

**WARNING:** Extreme corniness ahead. Viewer discretion is advised.

***Friday***

"Oi, Rin,"

Said girl turned to her best friend lazily.

"What?"

"Can you call my cell phone?" Len asked as he flipped over another pillow on his couch, "I can't find it."

Rin sighed and flipped out her Nokia without a word, dialing Len's number from memory easily.

A short buzz was heard from under the couch followed by a slightly muffled tune.

_"It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Firday, Fri—"_

She shivered from the terrible, auto-tuned voice and closed her phone as Len checked his own for any messages he may have missed for the five hours or so his phone was hidden.

"Why is _Rebecca Black _your ringtone for when _I _call?" Rin asked, mildly offended.

Len looked up from the iPhone screen at her and smirked, having planned the whole scene out already.

"Because I love Fridays."

**-Romantic End-**

Rin deadpanned.

"You do realize today is Wednesday, right?"

...

"Fuck."

**-Comedic End-**

* * *

><p>AN: The last ending was just something I thought of on a whim. I'm sorry it's so short. I've had writers block for the past three or four months. ;_; Dakara:

If you have any RinxLen ONESHOT ideas, please do share. *^*


	41. May Part A (Real Ending)

A/N: It's been a while, huh...I was suddenly inspired so I wrote this. I really miss writing.

This is the unhappy ending, the happy ending is in the next chapter, Part B.

* * *

><p><strong>May <strong>

_Part A_

Bright blue with fluffy clouds, the sky rained the earth with only the warmest of the sun's rays. Below lay the typical high school courtyard from an anime, teeming with trimmed green grass and sakura trees in full bloom. Sounds of students chatting during lunch and the nearby cars of the city life seemed distant, muted by the chirping of songbirds and small insects.

The location where the two teens stood was the stereotypical perfect confession area, far from any other students and surrounded by beautiful cascading cherry blossoms.

The smell of freshly baked pastries and perfectly sweet plums caressed the springtime breeze and ruffled their blondes' hair, ironically contradictory to the very unsweet words that had been exchanged.

Honest feelings had been spilt and the answer was rejection.

Cobalt eyes locked on cerulean; Len's gaze on Rin's.

There was only silence from the two as the world seemed to pass by as background music. Rin, as expected, spoke first; breaking the silence she'd unintentionally caused.

"Are you really okay with this?"

Her voice was naturally pitched light with femininity but not annoyingly high and her tone was serious.

Len didn't make a move to answer, only blinking before looking over the fifteen year old in front of him, his senior by merely a day.

His gaze swept across her face—soft feminine but oh-so childish features. Her cheeks had always retained their baby fat but it was endearing on her. Her hair, a color so purely golden it was hard to believe it wasn't dyed. Her lips were pink and looked even softer than her supple skin that covered her slightly chubby but significantly athletic 4'11" build. Adorable, most people would describe her, but he always felt differently. She wasn't a cute porcelain doll or the type of anime girl with a high pitched voice crying out "senpai" in a way that made your heart _dokidoki_ at the extreme _moe _of it all. She was on a level of her own in his eyes.

He smiled in a princely fashion, as he always did, and nodded once politely.

"Yes."

It was a lie.

She thankfully smiled back and walked away.

He was rejected.


	42. May Part B (Happy Ending)

A/N: The happy alternative ending to May.

* * *

><p><strong>May<strong>

_Part B_

Bright blue with fluffy clouds, the sky rained the earth with only the warmest of the sun's rays. Below lay the typical high school courtyard from an anime, teeming with trimmed green grass and sakura trees in full bloom. Sounds of students chatting during lunch and the nearby cars of the city life seemed distant, muted by the chirping of songbirds and small insects.

The location where the two teens stood was the stereotypical perfect confession area, far from any other students and surrounded by beautiful cascading cherry blossoms.

The smell of freshly baked pastries and perfectly sweet plums caressed the springtime breeze and ruffled their blondes' hair, parallel to the sweet words that had been exchanged.

Honest feelings had been shared and received mutually.

Cobalt eyes locked on cerulean; Len's gaze on Rin's.

There was only silence from the two as the world seemed to pass by as background music. Len, unexpectedly, spoke first; breaking the silence he'd unintentionally caused.

"Are you really okay with this?"

His voice was naturally gentle, like a kind prince, and trimmed with anxious feelings of excitement.

Rin didn't make a move to answer, only blinking before looking over the fifteen year old in front of her, her junior by merely a day.

Her gaze swept across his face—soft, slightly feminine but oh-so handsome features. His expression, as always, was gentle and endearingly boyish. His hair, a color purely golden like that of an angel, was tied it its usual small ponytail. His lips looked softer than a boy's should be, and she had dreamed countless times of claiming them with her own. They were a perfect fit, she thought. His height was short for his age—but so was hers—and he stood a perfect five inches taller than her. Enough to lean down and kiss her like the prince he seemed to be. A handsome gentlemen, most people would describe him, but she always felt differently. He wasn't just a picture-perfect figure or a prince to show up on a white horse and whisk a maiden off her feet with a flurry of rose petals. He was something more in her eyes.

She smiled with slightly crinkled eyes and her cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

"Yes."

It was the truth.

He smiled like an angel and took her hand in his.

She was accepted.


End file.
